Time Heals The Pain
by 92x92
Summary: Park Chanyeol namja yang berubah dingin setelah kejadian yang menimpanya dua tahun yang lalu itu benar - benar tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan semuanya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya, termasuk dengan harus berakhir diranjang! [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL] BL-YAOI-ROMANCE-DRAMA-DLDR!
1. im sorry, Baekhyun

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek [main]**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun, namja berusia 18 tahun itu tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari pada hari ini, dimana ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan satu kelas dengan Park Chanyeol, namja dingin yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Dulu saat Chanyeol pertama kali pindah ke seoul ketika mereka masih sama – sama berusia 15 tahun, Baekhyun merupakan orang pertama yang mengunjungi rumahnya, menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria. Sejak hari itu mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama, dimana ada Baekhyun, disitu pasti ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan, ia selalu berusaha membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan leluconnya, ia juga selalu melindungi Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun, karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Namun itu dulu, sebelum kejadian itu memukul tulang kepala Chanyeol dengan telak. Hari dimana Chanyeol mulai menyadari jika ia menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari seorang sahabat, hari dimana ia tak menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk mengantarkan mereka kebandara namun ia justru lebih memilih memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk bersepeda bersama hingga ia berencana akan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya saat itu, hari yang sama dimana ia melihat kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku didalam sebuah peti, dan hari itulah, hari dimana Chanyeol berubah menjadi seseorang yang menyeramkan. Kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan tunggal akibat keadaan appanya yang begitu lelah dan tidak bisa berkonsentasi dengan kemudinya. Jelas bukan salah Baekhyun, karena namja kecil itu sama sekali tidak tau tentang penolakan Chanyeol terhadap permintaan orang tuanya, Chanyeol pun sadar jika ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Namun ada rasa nyeri didasar hatinya setiap kali ia melihat Baekhyun, ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu, dimana orang tuanya meregang nyawa ketika ia sedang bersepeda ria dengan orang yang dicintainya. Rasa sakit itu bertambah berkali lipat karena pada kenyataannya ia masih mencintai namja yang sangat tidak ingin ia sakiti disisa hidupnya. Dan alasan mengapa Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin kepada semua orang terutama Baekhyun adalah, ia hanya sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri, ia tau ia sudah menyakiti banyak orang dimasa lalu, bahkan ia mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pembunuh orang tuanya, ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi, terutama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berdiri tepat disambing bangkunya, mengukir sebuah senyuman manis dengan lengkungan indah dimata bulan sabitnya

"kau ingin pergi kekantin denganku tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, namun sesuatu menahannya untuk tersenyum

"ayolah Chanyeol, kau sudah tidak pernah mau pergi denganku, jangankan pergi bersama, kau bahkan tak pernah menyapaku. Hampir setiap hari kau kerumahku namun kau seperti tak pernah menganggapku ada ck" kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang bersahabat, dan selepas kepergian orang tua Chanyeol, nyonya Byun meminta Chanyeol dan Kris(Hyungnya) untuk sering berkunjung kerumah mereka yang notabennya bertetangga. Chanyeol akan datang pagi – pagi untuk sarapan dan malam hari untuk makan malam. Sedangkan kris hanya akan datang dimalam hari, itupun jika urusan kantornya tidak sedang menumpuk.

"mengapa kau ingin sekali aku menyapamu?" pemuda tampan itu akhirnya buka mulut tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya, ini pertama kali Chanyeol mau berbicara padanya setelah dua tahun ia selalu menghindar untuk terlibat dalam obrolan bersama Baekhyun

"karena kita sahabat! Tentu saja. Sahabat baik, iyakan?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia

"itu dulu Baekhyun, tidak dengan sekarang." Chanyeol berkata sangat dingin, menusuk baekhyun tepat dihatinya. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai basah dengan air mata. Hatinya benar – benar sakit, kehilangan Chanyeol sebagai sahabat terbaiknya adalah hal terburuk yang Baekhyun harap bisa ia hapus dari hidupnya.

"dan aku bukan orang yang ingin hidup dimasa lalu."

BOHONG. Bahkan Chanyeol-pun menertawakan ucapannya sendiri dalam hati. Ia bahkan masih menyimpan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun yang membuatnya sesak setiap hari, masih selalu terbayangi oleh kenangan masa lalu yang sepertinya enggan pergi dari hidupnya.

"kupikir kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku sebagai sahabat. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kau selalu menghindariku, kau berubah menjadi dingin, kau menjadi Chanyeol yang brengsek, yang selalu mabuk – mabukan, selalu pulang malam bahkan kadang kau tidak pulang"

_Kau benar Baek, aku brengsek, anak mana yang dengan tega menolak permintaan orang tuanya hingga membuat mereka meninggal untuk selamanya_, Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"aku benar – benar kehilanganmu Chanyeol, mana Chanyeol yang dulu? Yang selalu melindungiku, yang selalu ada disampingku." Baekhyun terisak kecil dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Bersyukur keadaan kelas tengah kosong kecuali mereka berdua.

"katakan Chanyeol, jelaskan padaku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kalau iya maafkan aku dan jangan menghukumku seperti ini."

"berhentilah menangis. Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh meskipun hatinya ikut menangis pilu melihat sosok kecil itu terisak didepan matanya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan meremas ujung seragamnya sendiri, mencoba meredam isakannya yang mungkin didengar orang.

"Chanyeol..a-aku mohon jangan menghukumku seperti ini, a-aku akan menuruti maumu asal kau mau memaafkanku dan mau menjadi sahabatku kembali." Alis Chanyeol terangkat, sedetik kemudian ide gila muncul dikepalanya, ia tak begitu yakin, namun ia harap Baekhyun akan berlari menjauhinya ketika mendengar kemauannya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menyisakan jarak 5 cm dari wajah namja kecil itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan menatap matanya, kemudian ia mempertipis jarak diantara mereka hingga kedua hidung itu menempel dengan sempurna. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan takut, ia berfikir Chanyeol akan memukulnya atau sesuatu yang menyakiti fisiknya saat ini juga.

"kau ketakutan Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata pelan dengan suara berat, begitu lirih namun menusuk telingga Baekhyun dengan keras. Namja kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, kemudian membuka matanya dan masih mendapati Chanyeol menatap lurus dimanik matanya.

"aku...ingin..." Chanyeol berkata pelan sekali dan kelewat tenang sambil terus menatap Baekhyun seakan mengulitinya.

"kau menyerahkan dirimu, dimalam minggu nanti..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya

"dan memuaskanku. Kau tau, wanita diclub malam itu sudah tidak menarik. Aku ingin mencoba lubang lelaki, kurasa ini tidak buruk." Chanyeol menyeringai buas, membuat Baekhyun gelagapan setengah mati. Jujur bukan ini jawaban yang ingin ia dapatkan. Ia lebih memilih mendengar Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi sasaran pukulan atau apalah, bukan sesuatu yang menyangkut ini. Jujur saja Baekhyun masih sangat polos, oh ayolah ia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan menonton video porno lebih dari dua detik. Dan lagi, ia ingin melakukan ini dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, sedikit konyol namun Baekhyun hanya akan melakukan hal ini jika didasari oleh rasa cinta.

"bagaimana tuan Byun?" Chanyeol masih bertahan diposisinya, sambil memegang dagu lancip milik Baekhyun

"a-aku, engg C-Chanyeol a apakah tidak ada hal lain yang b-bisa kau minta selain ini..?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, ia benar – bena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, otaknya seakan melambat untuk diajak berfikir saat ini.

"tidak ada." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan kembali menyeringai. Sementara namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, ia benar – benar terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali ketika dirasa Chanyeol mendorongnya kearah sudut kelas dan menghimpitnya ditembok. Kemudian namja jangkung itu kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan gerakan asal, ia sesekali menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga sedikit lecet dan menggeluarkan darah. Namun ia seakan membutakan matanya dan terus memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyesap bibir itu lebih dalam, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang memberontak dan memukul dadanya berkali – kali. Setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai pendek, Chanyeol melepaskan lumatan itu dengan menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka. Keduanya masih terengah – engah. Masih mengatur nafas mereka yang sedikit tersengal, Chanyeol mengusap salivanya yang berceceran disekitar mulutnya kemudian terdiam melihat _liquid_ bening turun dari mata hazel Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu menghela nafas sekali lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja dengan bahu yang kembali bergetar. Sementara Chanyeol masih mematung disana, melihat punggung itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Sesaat ia menunduk dalam, meloloskan sebulir air dari matanya, "_mianhae_, Baekhyun-ah.", Ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris berdecak sebal menunggu adiknya didepan kampus itu. Chanyeol benar – benar lelet menurutnya, ia sudah hampir menunggu namja itu selama tiga puluh menit namun pemuda bertelinga caplang itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia kembali melirik kearah arlojinya, sepertinya menjemput Chanyeol adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Hyung!" terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat ia hafal pemiliknya, _akhirnya_, katanya dalam hati.

"kau lama sekali, apasih yang kau lakukan?" Kris mulai mengomel ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan senyuman lebar

"kau tau Hyung adikmu ini memiliki banyak fans dan yeah mereka benar – benar membuatku pusing karena harus menuruti kemauan mereka untuk berfoto atau _blow_-"

"tutup mulutmu idiot. Ini sama sekali tidak menarik." Kris melirik malas kearah adiknya yang entah kapan berubah menjadi _pervert_. Well, Kris tau jika Chanyeol berteman baik dengan dunia malam, karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri-pun juga, namun ia tidak pernah tau jika adiknya sudah menjelma seperti maniak. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"oh bukankah itu Baekhyun?" tiba – tiba Kris menunjuk kesalah satu sudut, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut menoleh. Ia mendapati Baekhyun disana bersama Sehun dan Jongin sedang bercanda dan sedikit tertawa.

"ia bersama dengan siapa?" Kris bertanya kepada Chanyeol atau mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri

"kurasa pemuda yang berkulit tan itu Jongin, dia sahabatku. Tapi pemuda albino itu..aku tak tau. Mungkin kekasihnya atau? Entahlah. Aku tak tau." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cuek

"kau tak pernah pergi bersamanya lagi?" Kris bertanya dengan pandangan penuh selidik, pasalnya ia sangat paham jika Chanyeol dulu bersahabat baik dengan Baekhyun

"tidak. Kau tau Hyung duniaku dengannya sudah berbeda. Bisa dibilang berbeda genre? Haha atau apalah itu namanya." Chanyeol tertawa sumbang yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Kris

"yea, seperti aku dan Suho. Ada kalanya dimana kau akan memandangan orang yang dulu menjadi sahabat terdekatmu sebagai orang asing." Kris bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol yang tanpa disadari tengah tersenyum kecut.

"kajja, aku sudah lapar Hyung." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan kakaknya dan langsung masuk mobil sport itu disusul dengan Kris yang langsung duduk dikusi kemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun, pemuda albino dan Jongin. Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Apakah Jongin dan Baekhyun saling mengenal? Dia siapa pemuda albino itu? Ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan baekhyun, terbukti Chanyeol sempat melihatnya mengusak kepala Baekhyun dengan sedikit mesra. Ada perasaan tidak suka yang mencul dibenak namja tiang itu, apalagi melihat cara pemuda tadi memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja, itu benar – bena memuakkan untuk Chanyeol. namun ia tak mau ambil pusing, bukankah bagus jika Baekhyun memiliki kekasih? Itu tandanya Baekhyun tidak akan merengek lagi kepadanya meskipun itu berarti menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya dengan berat kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Banyak yang menganggu pikirannya akhir – akhir ini, lebih tepatnya dua tahun ini. Ia teringat kata – kata Baekhyun yang bilang bahwa ia kehilangan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum pilu, _bahkan aku juga kehilangan diriku sendiri, Baekhyun-ah_.

"Hyung, bisakah kita pergi ke club saja? Kurasa aku lebih membutuhkan alkohol daripada nasi." Chanyeol berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela

"apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Kris memicingkan matanya

"ani. Hanya sedang bosan saja kurasa." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dengan cuek, membuat Kris membuang nafas berat

"guerae, lets go jerk." Kris sedikit terkekeh mengatakan hal itu dan dihadiahi tinjuan ringan dilengannya oleh Chanyeol

"lets go, goddess of jerk." Chanyeol menyeringai sementara Kris hanya mendengus keras dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di club langganan mereka, Chanyeol dan Kris langsung memesan wine kepada bartender. Setelah minuman setan itu sudah tersedia didepan mereka, Chanyeol langsung menenggaknya hingga habis, membuat kakaknya mendecak sebal. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka adiknya akan menjadi pemabuk berat seperti ini. Setelah menenggak dua gelas wine penuh, Kris berjalan terhuyung kearah sofa dan ambruk disana. Pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak begitu ahli dalam hal – hal yang berbau dengan alkohol dan sebagainya. Ia hanya senang pergi menghabiskan waktunya dibawah lampu disko yang menurutnya cukup membuat otaknya segar tanpa menghabiskan berbotol – botol wine. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hingga saat ini masih kuat untuk menenggak gelas ke enamnya.

"hey! Berikan aku satu gelas lagi bodoh!" Chanyeol berkata disela tegukannya. Ia segera menyambar gelas yang baru saja disodorkan oleh bartender tersebut dan akan kembali menenggaknya ketika seorang gadis menghampirinya dan mencengkeram tangannya.

"tampan, kau sudah terlalu mabuk sepertinya." Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda, sementara Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu

"aku Kim Taeyeon. Siapa namamu, tampan?" gadis itu memegang dagu Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk mendongak. Chanyeol mengoper gelasnya ketangan yang bebas dari cengkeraman Taeyeon dan meletakkannya dimeja bar, kemudian menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kim..Ta-e-yeon." Ucapnya sedikit mengeja, yeoja itu lagi – lagi tersenyum nakal kearah Chanyeol mendengar namanya disebut.

"_you're pretty..."_ Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, sekedar ingin melihat ekspresi yeoja dihadapannya yang masih setiap memegang tangan kanannya. Taeyeon tersenyum lebih lebar, seperti menyeringai dan juga tersenyum bangga

_"yeah you're pretty. Pretty annoying."_ Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya dalam sekali hentakan, membuat Taeyeon kaget bukan main kemudian wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia baru saja ditolak oleh namja mabuk didepannya dan itu terasa memalukan baginya.

"pergi dari hadapanku. Kau menganggu waktuku." Chanyeol meraih gelasnya kembali dan meneggaknya sampai habis. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika ia melihat Taeyeon menjauh dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"sama sekali tak menarik." Detik berikutnya Chanyeol kembali hanyut dalam lautan alkohol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan sore nanti ia akan menggelar pesta kecil – kecilan dan mengundang teman – temannya. Karena kebetulan ini adalah hari sabtu, maka Baekhyun bisa memeulai untuk menyiapkan pestanya dari pagi hari dibantu oleh sahabatnya tercinta, Do Kyungsoo. Sejak perubahan sikap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo yang juga baru ia temui setelah ia masuk universitas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada dikelas yang sama pada tingkat pertama dan pada tingkat kedua saat ini, Tuhan sepertinya merestui hubungan sahabat ini dengan baik karena mereka kembali ditempatkan dikelas yang sama yang berarti satu kelas dengan Chanyeol juga.

Saat itu Baekhyun sibuk dengan balon – balon berukuran sedang yang siap untuk dipasang. Namja itu memang tidak mematok konsep tertentu dalam pestanya, _lay out_ kali ini justru terkesan seperti pesta anak berusia lima tahun dengan adanya balon dan pita – pita. Namun ia tak lupa memasang beberapa banner bergambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya, _spiderman_, dibeberapa sudut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia sibuk menghias kue ulang tahun hasil tangannya sendiri, baekhyun nampaknya cukup beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo yang pandai memasak, seperti saat ini, semua hidangan yang akan Baekhyun sajikan adalah hasil keringat dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo.

"Baek, apa kau pikir hiasan kue ini terlalu berlebihan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulatnya. Baekhyun mengamati kue itu sejenak dan menggeleng dengan senyum tulus, "aniya, itu cantik. Aku suka Kyung,"

"benarkah?" mata namja itu semakin membulat dengan bibir melengkung keatas, puas dengan pujian sahabatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dibarengi dengan kekehan kecil

"_uri_ Kyungsoo _is the best_!" Baekhyun lagi – lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ia mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya dan memasang ekspresi berbinar yang err cukup berlebihan.

"Baek berhenti membuat lelucon, apakah hiasannya sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat serius, Baekhyun mengecurutkan bibirnya imut kemudian mengangguk.

"ja! Kau mandilah, sebentar lagi pasti appa dan eommamu akan pulang dan teman – teman kita akan mulai datang. Kau harus bersiap." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk segera membuat jus dan berbagai variasi minuman.

**.**

**.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN!" semua teman – temannya berteriak riuh ketika Baekhyun baru saja selesai meniup lilinnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali – kali.

"Happy birthday sayang, eomma tidak menyangka, putra eomma satu – satunya sudah besar." Nyonya Byun memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium kening putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun." Kini Tuan Byun yang memberikan ucapan selamat dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"ne gomawo appa, eomma," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca – kaca

"Baekhyunie! Selamat ulang tahun!" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat yang dibalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup berlovey dovey, Kyungsoo-pun memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak kado yang ukurannya cukup besar. Mata Baekhyun berbinar menerima kado tersebut, "woah Kyung! Apa ini?" Baekhyun sangat antusias dan membuat orang – orang disana sedikit terkekeh, termasuk Chanyeol yang berdiri jauh dari kerumunan itu, ia memilih berdiri disebelah meja minuman dan menyimpan tangannya dikedua saku celananya. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum bahagia disekitar orang – orang yang dikasihinya.

Setelah semuanya mendapat kesempatan untuk memeluk dan memberikan kado kepada Baekhyun, mereka mulai menyebar dan menikmati hidangan disana, bebrapa dari mereka memilih untuk mengisi acara dipanggung yang disediakan oleh Baekhyun.

"woah bung, kau datang!" Jongin mengangetkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melamun.

"hm" jawabnya singkat

"kenalkan, ini Sehun. Sahabatku juga, dia dari kelas B." Chanyeol memperhatikan namja itu, bukankah dia yang waktu itu mengusak kepala Baekhyun?

"hai, aku Sehun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak ragu untuk menerimanya, ia terlihat menimbang sebentar lalu menjabat tangan itu singkat, "Chanyeol," katanya pelan

"aku baru tau kau bertetangga dengan Baekhyun," Jongin kembali membuka suara, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"kau...kekasih Baekhyun? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Pertanyaan ini tentu saja Chanyeol tujukan untuk Sehun yang dijawab dengan tawa dari kedua manusia didepannya itu

"apa aku terlihat seperti kekasihnya?" Sehun bertanya balik dengan masih sedikit tertawa

"well, aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cukup ketus, membuat Sehun dan Jongin mau tidak mau menghentikan tawa mereka.

"aku sepupunya. Dan aku baru saja pindah ke seoul satu minggu yang lalu. Dulu sewaktu kami masih TK, aku tinggal bersama keluarga Byun dijepang, dan kami memiliki tetangga yang hitam bernama Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit usil, sementara Jongin sibuk memelototkan matanya tanda tidak setuju dengan kata 'hitam' yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan. Ada kelegaan tersendiri yang menghampiri hati Chanyeol ketika menerima penjelasan dari Sehun, entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukan kekasih Baekhyun.

"kau tinggal disini?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi

"yeah..aku baru saja resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Byun, margaku berubah menjadi Byun Sehun, karena abeoji dan eommonim mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka, adik Baekhyun lebih tepatnya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham sementara Jongin sudah memencarkan diri dari Chanyeol dan Sehun dan sedang sibuk menggoda beberapa teman yeojanya, ck namja ini.

"Sehunie!" Baekhyun sedikit terkaget ketika melihat Sehun sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit ragu mencoba untuk pergi dai tempat itu. Namun telat, tangannya sudah keburu ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sehun kau dipanggil appa," Sehun mengangguk dan kemudian berpamitan kepada Chanyeol. namja jangkung itu mengangguk dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan jengah

"Terimakasih Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, masih belum melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Chanyeol.

"itu bukan dariku, itu dari Kris Hyung." Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sedang berbohong karena hadiah itu adalah hadiah yang sama ketika dulu Baekhyun berulang Tahun yang ke 16.

"aku pulang." Katanya singkat dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu menatap punggung yang makin menjauh itu dengan senyum yang masih terkembang.

.

.

Akhirnya pesta itu berakhir juga. Semua teman – teman Baekhyun sudah pulang termasuk Kyungsoo. Kini tinggal ia, Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang di ruang tengah. Mereka nampak menikmati suasana keluarga itu, kehangatan memenuhi lubuk hati masing – masing, tak terkecuali Sehun, ia merasa amat sangat bahagia bisa berada ditengah keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Saatnya mereka semua untuk pergi tidur terutama Sehun yang sudah menguap beberapa kali sedari tadi. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun juga terlihat sangat lelah.

"eomma, bolehkah aku kerumah Kris Hyung dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit mencicit

"untuk apa sayang? Ini sudah malam.." Nyonya Byun menjawab dengan senyuman yang terlihat sekali jika ia sudah sangat lelah

"aku belum bertemu Kris Hyung eomma, aku ingin menagih kado, waktu itu ia berjanji akan membelikanku miniatur spiderman yang aku impikan selama ini. Boleh ya?" Baekhyun sedikit merengek, membuat eomma dan appanya menggeleng heran

"yasudah, sampaikan salam eomma kepada Kris ne, ajak mereka sarapan disini besok pagi." Akhirnya mereka berdua mengabulkannya, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keudara, benar – benar seperti anak kecil. Ia-pun segera berlari kecil keluar rumah dan menuju rumah yang tepat berada disamping istananya.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah itu dengan bebas karena memang baik Chanyeol maupun kris tidak pernah menguncinya, ck ceroboh sekali keluarga ini. Dengan langkah pelan ia menuju lantai atas, lantai dimana kamar Kris dan Chanyeol berada. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, tangannya terantuk kedepan untuk mengetuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi yang mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Sosok itu sedikit tersentak melihat Baekhyun ada didepannya.

"apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat datar, sedangkan namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, sebuah kertas berukuran cukup besar, Baekhyun menyobek salah satu bagiannya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. namja itu menerima pemberian Baekhyun dan membacanya. Sesaat kemudian kepalanya kembali menatap Baekhyun dan berkata, "aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi,", setelah itu ia hendak berbalik namun tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan memperhatikan namja kecil itu yang terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

"b-bukan itu mauku, c-Chanyeol." katanya sedikit terbata. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mulai heran, Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat aneh. Kertas itu memang pemberian Chanyeol sebagai kado dan memiliki beberapa bagian yang bisa disobek, dan dimasing – masing bagian ada sebuah kalimat yang bisa Baekhyun minta kepada Chanyeol. kertas yang tadi Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol itu berisi, _'lakukan sesuatu untukku.'_, Chanyeol berpikir selama ini Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin ia menghindarinya, oleh karena itu ia langsung berkata seperti tadi. Namun melihat Baekhyun didepannya yang terlihat gelisah ia merasa sedikit penasaran.

"soal permintaanmu beberapa waktu lalu.." Chanyeol mulai menegang

"ini tepat malam minggu yang kau minta. Dan aku berada disini, dihadapanmu." Chanyeol benar – benar ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga, ia tidak mengerti bahwa Baekhyun se nekat ini.

"Baek kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu kan? Aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi maka dari itu lupakan masalah tempo hari." Chanyeol terdengar sedikit frustasi

"a-ani Chanyeol-a, aku tidak mau kau berhenti menghindariku karena terpaksa. Akulah yang akan menuruti maumu kali ini, aku memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka lakukan padaku Chanyeol, kumohon jangan menolakku kali ini." Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya, ini benar – benar diluar dugaannya. Ia pikir dengan permintaan seperti itu Baekhyun akan takut dan menyerah, tapi namja mungil ini memang benar – benar sulit ditebak.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat,

"kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, namja jangkung itu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"masuklah," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan sekedar informasi, mata sipit Baekhyun sedikit membulat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Namja jangkung itu mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kemudian membawa Baekhyun menuju ranjang king sizenya. Mereka berdua duduk disisi kanan ranjang, saling menatap dan diam. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan membawanya mendekat, kemudian ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya tepat dibibir plum milik namja manis bersurai hitam itu. Awalnya hanya kecupan – kecupan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun menegang, namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Lidahnya melilit lidah Baekhyun yang bergerak amatir, menyesap dan menyedotnya dengan sedikit kuat. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol dengan kuat, bagaimanapun juga ini pengalaman pertamanya. Meskipun Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cukup kasar, namun Baekhyun tetap menikmatinya, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini ia dan Chanyeol sudah sama – sama bertelanjang bulat dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi berada diatasnya, mencumbui setiap inchi tubuhnya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak disana. Baekhyun bena – benar dibuat gila olehnya, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar ia memekik keras ketika Chanyeol mencium kejantanannya. Ia akan benar – benar melepas keperjakaannya ditangan mantan sahabatnya. Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan kegiatan yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, tubuhnya semakin panas, ada sensasi menggelitik yang ia rasakan ketika Chanyeol semakin dalam menjamahnya. Ia begitu terbuai sampai – sampai ia tak menyadari ketika Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk memasukinya,

"AAAAARGKKHH!" Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan ketika Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya dalam satu hentakan. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan merasakan nyeri yang teramat dibagian belakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang kesakitan.

"kubilang tidak usah tapi kau memaksa, jangan salahkan aku." Chanyeol berucap dingin yang dijawab dengan cengiran sakit dari Baekhyun, tekat namja kecil itu sudah bulat, ia ingin Chanyeol melakukannya karena dengan begitu Chanyeol akan merasa puas dan lega untuk kembali menjadi sahabatnya.

Sentakan berikutnya Chanyeol sudah menggerakkan miliknya dengan amat kasar, ia bahkan beberapa kali menampar pipi Baekhyun yang seperti menahan desahannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai ketika mendengar suara erotis Baekhyun mulai menggema dipenjuru kamarnya.

Tubuh mereka semakin panas, Chanyeol tak henti – hentinya menumbuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan gerakan brutal, tak peduli dengan rengekan sekaligus desahan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sesaat kemudian keduanya mengejang, menandakan sebentar lagi akan sama – sama klimaks, Chanyeol mencabut batang kejantanannya kemudian memaksa Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, setelah itu ia keluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu dimulut hangat Baekhyun. Ia mendesah lega sementara namja kecil itu susah payah menampung sperma Chanyeol.

"telan!" bentaknya, dengan sedikit kuwalahan Baekhyun menelan semuanya, Melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah cukup tenang, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun,

"kau tau? Jika sudah begini aku tidak bisa berhenti." Chanyeol berkata pelan dengan suara beratnya, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Namja kecil itu mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika ia berkata, "lakukan semaumu, Chanyeol-a"

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol kembali menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang semakin liar. Menyatukan kedua tubuh yang sama – sama memanas. Menikmati sensasi yang memabukkan. Ia sengaja melakukannya dengan kasar karena ia marah dengan Baekhyun yang begitu pasrah hanya untuk mendapatkan maafnya, ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan tega merebut kesucian orang yang dicintainya dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Tepat di orgasme yang ke lima, Baekhyun terkulai dibawah Chanyeol, namja kecil itu pingsan lebih tepatnya. Sementara Chanyeol ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, mengelus surai lembut itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan badannya tepat disamping Baekhyun lalu merengkuh namja kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia mencium kelopak mata itu yang sudah tertutup rapat dan berakhir dikening basah Baekhyun.

"mianhae Baekhyun-a, jeongmal mianhae.." ia mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat sebelum kembali mendaratkan kecupan sayang dibibir plum favoritnya.

"saranghae." Ia meneteskan sebulir airmata seiring dengan tertutupnya mata bulat yang baru saja merekan kejadian yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan selama sisa hidupnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued..._

a/n: Hai guys! this is the second account of /uptoyeol. gatau akun yang itu lagi gabisa dibuka TT jadi kayaknya bakal aktif disini dulu mian yang nungguin chapternya birth of our precious:-( gue gatau beneran kenapa akunnya gabisa kebuka. BTW Gue kembali bawa ff yaoi yang baru dan castnya (selalu) Chanbaek. Hehe gimana kalian suka ga sama ceritanya? Maaf ya gue gabisa bikin adegan NC yang gimana-gimana, segitu aja gue udah merinding sendiri lol oiya beberapa adegan diff ini terinspirasi dari drama reply 1997 kayak misalnya soal kado ulang tahun yang kertas disobek itu hehe tapi ceritanya insyaallah beda kok, ya mirip – mirip dikitlah hehe gatau sih tiba – tiba pengen bikin ff yang Chanyeolnya badboy tapi ga sepenuhnya bad boy wkwk karna gue yakin Chanyeol itu hamba Allah yang baik hahay ohiya karena ini Chaptered, gue mau liat dulu respon kalian gimana, kalo oke, insyaallah update cepet lol makanya jangan jadi silent reader ya? Saran sangat diterima tapi please jangan ngebash, seenggaknya hargain author yang udah berusaha bikin cerita, oke? Kalo misalnya gasuka ya gausah baca yakan:-) well segitu aja promosinya(?) last one, review please? :-)


	2. we got each other again!

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek [main]**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun membuka mata seiring dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai memaksa retinanya untuk terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah nyeri dibagian belakang dan juga kungkungan erat dipunggungnya. Pemuda kecil itu sedikit mendongak kemudian tercengang mendapati Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan pulas dan memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum simpul, debaran jantungnya mulai tak stabil, ia tidak tau perasaan apa itu, bisa aja karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol akan mulai bersikap biasa kepadanya, bukan? pelan – pelan tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol kemudian kembali memejamkan mata, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah bergelung kembali dialam mimpi. Sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum dan membuka mata. Sebenarnya ia sudah terjaga ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggangnya, namun ia tidak ingin merusak moment itu dengan tiba – tiba membuka mata.

"_good morning, Princess_," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut, sangat lembut seakan kening Baekhyun terbuat dari bahan yang mudah hancur. Pria itu mengamati lekuk wajah namja dalam pelukannya, menawan seperti dulu, bahkan setiap hari semakin menawan dengan bibir cherry yang tipis namun menimbulkan kesan sexy, mata sipit yang selalu terlapisi dengan eyeliner, hidung mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan dan dagu lancip yang membuat raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi wajah favorite Chanyeol setelah wajahnya sendiri. Tentu saja, walaupun ia termasuk pribadi yang dingin, ia masih punya sisi lain yaitu _over-confidence_. Chanyeol sangat menyadari bahwa bibir tebalnya selalu menjadi incaran para yeoja untuk dicumbu, mata bulatnya selalu membuat setiap yeoja merasa terintimidasi hanya dengan sebuah tatapan singkat, dan hidung mancungnya memberikan kesan sempurna dari pribadi Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol masih terus memperhatikan namja yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi alasan tunggal mengapa jantungnya mengalami kelainan yang akan berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat ketika manik mata sipit itu tidak sengaja menatapnya lengkap dengan senyum terkembang,namun sesaat kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada pintu kamar yang tengah diketuk oleh seseorang, ia menajamkan telingganya barangkali oang diluar sana mengatakan sesuatu namun nihil.

"Nuguya?" teriaknya masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun namun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya

"ini Hyung, ayo pergi kerumah Byun ahjussi aku sudah lapar!" Kris balas berteriak dari balik pintu, tidak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya yang ada didalam kamar Chanyeol.

"ne, tunggu Hyung! Aku akan mandi sebentar!"

"ne, cepat! Hyung tunggu dibawah." Ucap kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah

Chanyeol buru – buru membangunkan Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapannya, menepuk pipi namja kecil itu dengan sedikit pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah ireona," katanya masih sambil menepuk – nepuk pipi gembul itu. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat khawatir bahwa Baekhyun pingsan kembali karena ia tidak menerima respon apapun ketika mencoba membangunkannya, namun sekarang ia sedikit bernafas lega, pasalnya namja kecil itu seperti mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Sesaat mata hazel itu perlahan terbuka, mengamati Chanyeol yang masih menepuk – nepuk pipinya, ia sedikit memicing dan kemudian merona melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Ada debaran aneh yang menyerang jantungnya namun Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan itu apa.

"ireona, pakai pakaianmu dan bersiap, Hyung akan mengajak kita sarapan dirumahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia memunguti baju yang ia kenakan semalam lalu melemparnya dengan asal kearah ranjang, setelah itu namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata itu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengenakan kaos dan celana yang ia pilih secara asal kemudian pergi kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya untuk sekedar membasahi wajahnya supaya terlihat lebih segar. Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih terpaku dengan satu hal, senyum Chanyeol. ia benar – benar bahagia Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak bersikap dingin dengan Baekhyun lagi, ia merasa bahwa pengorbanannya tidak sia – sia. Bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti bajunya. Dengan pelan ia memulai untuk memakainya satu persatu. Bagian belakangnya masih sangat terasa perih, Chanyeol benar – benar ganas melakukannya, Baekhyun juga baru tau bahwa bercinta akan semenyakitkan itu diawal.

Setelah semuanya beres, Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia mengamati pantulan wajahnya dicermin, lehernya penuh dengan bercak merah keungguan, ia bahkan hampir lupa jika tadi malam Chanyeol berumah menjadi manusia vampir yang menghisap lehernya dengan brutal. Ia masih setia memegang lehernya ketika Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu,

"apa kau masih belum puas memandangi hasil karyaku?" namja jangkung itu tersenyum jahil, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu

"apa yang harus aku katakan kepada eomma ketika ia melihat ini!"

"keluarlah, aku akan meminjamimu jaket yang bisa menutupi lehermu, kajja," Chanyeol akhirnya kembali membuka lemarinya kemudian mengambil jaket hitam nike kesayangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia memperhatikan namja kecil itu dengan seksama. Gerakan Baekhyun bahkan terlalu menggemaskan baginya, lihat saja, namja penggila eyeliner itu bahkan masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar – benar minta dilumat saat ini juga. Namun Chanyeol masih sadar kapasitasnya, ia tau apa yang ia lakukan semalam-pun atas nama persahabatan bukan cinta, ia juga melakukannya dengan kasar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa cinta, karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun tau jika ia mencintainya, setidaknya belum saatnya ia tau.

"yeol, kajja?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya didepan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit melamun, membuat namja itu sedikit gelagapan seperti tertangkap basa memandangi orang yang kau suka dalam waktu yang lama.

"geurae, kajja!" mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar kamar dengan beriringan dan menuju lantai bawah dimana Kris masih setia menunggu disana.

"woah! Ada Baekhyun eoh?" ia menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari keberadaan namja kecil itu, ia tau betul bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu baik akhir – akhir ini, _apakah mereka sudah baikan? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

"kau pasti heran kan mengapa aku ada disini Hyung?" Baekhyun tesenyum cerah, menutupi rasa nyeri yang masih betah berada dibokong sexynya.

"eum, kalian sudah baikan hm?" Kris mulai tersenyum menyadari situasi saat ini, dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat

"iyakan yeollie?" Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyumannya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas

"Hyung! Mana hadiah untukku?" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Kris, membuat namja tampan seperti bule itu terkekeh pelan, "kau mengingatnya?"

"tentu saja, hanya kau harapan satu – satunya soal hadiah mahal!"

"apa Chanyeol tidak memberimu hadiah?"

"kau pasti bisa menebak apa hadiah yang ia berikan Hyung" ucap Baekhyun sedikit sebal mengingat apa yang Chanyeol berikan selalu sama setiap tahunnya

"_paper wishes_ lagi?" Kris menebak dengan seringai kecil

"apalagi memang yang bisa ia berikan," sindir Baekhyun, woah sepertinya mood bully Baekhyun sedang dalam mode aktif.

"lalu kau ingin apa? Bukankah masih baik aku memberimu hadiah bodoh" Chanyeol berkacak pinggang didepan Baekhyun. Ia merasa sebal karena seolah – olah kadonya itu tidak berharga

"tentu saja cincin! Kalau kau masih ingin kusebut sebagai teman baikku, kau harus memberiku cincin diulang tahunku berikutnya!" Baekhyun terlihat menuntut dengan ekspresi lucu sementara Kris yang melihat tingkah dua bocah ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"shireo! Aku hanya akan membeli cincin untuk orang yang aku cintai!" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia juga memperlihatkan ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuat dua orang itu mengunci satu sama lain dalam pandangan sengit.

"ya ya ya! Kalian baru saja baikan tapi sudah bertengkar lagi? Hentikan. Baek kadomu sudah ada dirumahmu, aku mengantarkannya semalam, namun maidmu yang menerima. Kajja kita sarapan, aku lapar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai membaik. Mereka sering pergi kekampus bersama dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama tentu saja bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga. Chanyeol benar – benar bahagia bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti dulu lagi, melindungi namja kecil kapan dan dimanapun ia berada, memastikan bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya itu baik – baik saja. Meskipun itu berarti membuatnya semakin terjerat dengan perasaannya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun nampak terlalu polos atau memang ia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kadang dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat kebersamaan Baekhyun dengan Kris, meskipun ia adalah hyungnya sendiri namun hal itu tetap membuat Chanyeol sangat tidak nyaman. Ia juga tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kris, apakah dia menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak, tapi seingat Chanyeol Hyungnya sudah mempunyai kekasih, jadi Chanyeol rasa ia tidak perlu merasa cemburu lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Lamunan namja tiang itu teralihkan oleh sosok namja kecil yang berlari menuju mejanya, kali ini Chanyeol hanya makan siang bersama Jongin karena Baekhyun menghilang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Matanya memicing melihat raut ketakutan namja itu, setelah sampai persis dihadapan Chanyeol, ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sangat tersengal,

"C-Chanye olhh-" ucapnya masih dengan nafas yang putus – putus

"w-wae Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol bingung setengah mati begitu juga Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu sudah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo untuk menepuk – nepuk punggungnya, membantu Kyungsoo untuk menormalkan nafasnya

"B-baekhh- Baekh- gudanghh-" Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya sendiri, ia baru saja turun dari lantai 4 dengan berlari sangat kencang demi menemui Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kantin lantai 1.

Mendengar kata Baekhyun dan gudang membuat Chanyeol reflek berlari menuju lantai 4 tanpa mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo lagi. Pikirannya mulai pergi kemana – mana, begitu mengkhawatirkan namja kecil itu. Langkah kakinya semakin kencang ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun. Gudang kampus berada diujung lorong, itu berarti Chanyeol masih harus berlari sekali lagi agar cepat sampai disana. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika badannya sudah benar – benar berdiri didepan gudang, mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, ia tumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua lututnya, kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya. Mata bulat itu melotot seketika mendengar rintihan dari dalam, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mendorong pintu yang sepertinya tidak terkunci itu.

BRAK!

Matanya semakin membola ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah tersungkur dengan penuh luka lebam, sementara tiga yeoja dihadapannya yang masing – masing membawa tongkat hampir seperti stick golf terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan raut wajah yang lumayan menyeramkan.

"berhenti. Kim. Yejin." Chanyeol berjalan melewati yeoja itu dan menghempaskan mereka dengan kasar, sementara Baekhyun yang mengetahui jika Chanyeol datang langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar efek dari beberapa pukulan yang ia dapatkan, Chanyeol membalas memeluknya dengan posesif namun matanya masih memandang Yejin dengan tajam.

"o-oppa aku bisa je-"

"apa yang akan kau jelaskan? Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri." Chanyeol berkata datar

"d-dia merebut oppa dariku!" Yejin memberanikan diri untuk berbicara meskipun nadanya terlihat sekali jika ia sedang ketakutan

"siapa yang kau sebut dengan merebutku? Baekhyun? Aku bahkan mengenalnya jauh lebih dulu dari pada dirimu. Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan merebutku? Kau bukan siapa – siapa bagiku, Kim Yejin." Yejin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, perlahan air matanya tumpah seiring dengan jatuhnya stick golf itu dari genggamannya.

"kau menghajar orang yang salah Kim Yejin, kau menghajar orang yang paling ingin kulindungi didunia ini, lebih baik kau selamatkan dirimu sekarang daripada aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun." Tanpa pikir panjang ketiga gadis itu pergi begitu saja dengan raut wajah yang berbeda – beda, Yejin dengan raut kekecewaannya sedangkan Minah dan Hyeri seperti sangat ketakutan apalagi ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri didepan gudang dengan wajah penuh amarah, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan gudang.

"kau baik – baik saja Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki gudang diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya, raut wajah mereka kini berubah khawatir melihat Baekhyun masih tak bergeming dipelukan Chanyeol.

Namja yang lebih tinggi kemudian merenggangkan pelukannya, bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun namun namja kecil itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya, "kau masih ketakutan eum? Tenanglah mereka sudah pergi, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu.." Chanyeol bergumam pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh dua orang namja yang kini tengah mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"apa ada yang kami lewatkan beberapa hari ini?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan, membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya heran, tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"apa..kalian berpacaran?" Jongin bertanya lirih hampir seperti berbisik, namun untungnya telinga lebar Chanyeol cukup peka untuk mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan

"banyak yang kalian lewatkan memang termasuk aku dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah bersahabat dari tiga tahun yang lalu, kami bersahabat dekat, dan aku memang sudah terbiasa melindungi Baekhyun yang ceroboh ini dari dulu," jelasnya sedikit terkekeh, sementara Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Kyungsoo? Namja itu seperti merasakan keganjalan terhadap raut wajah Chanyeol namun ia tak mau menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun tiba – tiba mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus dimatanya, membuat namja jangkung itu sedikit gugup, dan lagi – lagi Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan Chanyeol, seperti tatapan cinta? Namja bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"gomawo.." ucap Baekhyun diakhiri dengan senyuman manis, membuat Chanyeol seratus kali lipat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya

"itu hanya ucapan terimakasih Chanyeol, kau tak perlu segugup itu," Kyungsoo berkata jail dan sedikit menyeringai bersama Jongin yang menahan senyum disampingnya, sepertinya ia mulai menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sepasang 'sahabat' ini.

"tau apa kau mata burung hantu? Kajja kita pulang, lukamu harus segera disembuhkan Baek," Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil, yang sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, namja kecil itu benar – benar polos sepertinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja mengantarkan Baekhyun kekamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada, ya, kedua namja itu memaksa untuk ikut pulang kerumah Baekhyun karena mereka beralasan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dirumah mereka jika pulang lebih awal seperti ini.

"Kau harus jujur padanya bung," Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin duduk disampingnya, membuat namja tan itu sedikit berhimpitan dengan Kyungsoo yang untungnya bertubuh kecil

"ya masih ada kursi kosong!" Jongin sedikit protes karena posisi duduknya saat ini memang tidak begitu nyaman

"aku ingin menonton tv dari depan!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia merebut remot dari tangan Jongin yang dihadiahi dengusan keras. Merasa paling kecil dan terhimpit, akhirnya Kyungsoo pindah kekursi yang lain, raut wajahnya biasa saja tidak nampak kesal atau yang lain.

"kau benar – benar harus mengatakannya Chanyeol," kali ini kedua namja yang duduk bersebelahan itu menatap Kyungsoo yang asik menyomot kue yang dihidangkan oleh maid keluarga Byun

"kurasa waktunya belum tepat," Chanyeol memang tidak membutuhkan penjelasan bagaimana kedua sahabatnya ini tau akan perasaannya yang memang sangat _obvious_, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu polos.

"kau tidak akan pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat jika kau hanya menunggu sampai pada akhirnya keadaan yang menghimpitmu." Kyungsoo berkata tenang dan disetujui oleh Jongin

"benar, kau tau, banyak yang menyukainya, pilihanmu adalah memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri atau melewatkannya." Jongin menambahi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit berpikir

"kalian berdua berkata seolah – olah paling tau semuanya. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua sendiri? Apa sudah ada yang saling mengungkapkan?" namja tiang itu menyeringai melihat kedua sahabatnya terlihat gugup, apalagi Kyungsoo yang saat ini membulatkan matanya sementara pipinya sudah memerah sempurna

"annyeong! Aa-w" Baekhyun tiba – tiba datang dari arah tangga dan meringis pasalnya tangan yang ia rentangkan lebar itu masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan yeoja – yeoja gila tadi siang

"wae?" ia terheran melihat ketiga orang itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namja mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri kemudian berjalan santai menuju samping Kyungsoo

"mwoya?!" akhirnya ia kesal sendiri juga karena lagi – lagi ketiga orang ini memandangnya takjub,

"terpesona denganku eoh? Bajuku bagus ya? Ini Kris hyung yang membelikannya, jinjja Kris hyung jjang!" tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun berbinar mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan Chanyeol hanya menatap prihatin.

"Park Chanyeol," yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang membuat tangannya semakin mengepal

"ya Park Chanyeol," namja mungil itu mengulangi panggilannya yang akhirnya bisa membuat namja itu menolehkan kepala kepadanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung

"kau kenapa? Masih memikirkan Yejin? Aku baik – baik saja tenanglah.." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut tersenyum, bersyukur keadaan Baekhyun tidak seburuk seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia masih tidak ingin berbicara, otaknya masih terus berputar, mencoba menyangkal hal buruk yang bisa saja ia takutkan, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Diam – diam Chanyeol menyanggupi saran Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengungkapkannya kepada Baekhyun. Pelan – pelan sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat, _setidaknya aku mencoba untuk tidak menjadi pengecut_, katanya dalam hati.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain games dkamar Baekhyun. Kebetulan appa dan eommanya sedang keluar kota, sementara Sehun sedang sibuk dengan teman barunya yang entahlah mungkin saja berkencan atau yang lain Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia tau adiknya itu tidak akan berbuat macam – macam. Mereka berempat terlihat begitu bahagia, apalagi Chanyeol, ia merasa bahagia sekaligus gugup setengah mati mengingat selama ia bermain game melawan Jongin Baekhyun berada dibelakangnya dan memeluk lehernya, sesekali namja kecil itu menyemangatinya dengan meneriakkan namanya. Bukannya semakin bagus bermain, Chanyeol justru semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, namja kecil itu benar – benar tidak tau situasi sama sekali.

Malam semakin larut, pada akhirnya mereka semua menyudahi permainannya dan tertidur begitu saja. Besok adalah hari minggu oleh karena itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada diatas, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada dibawah, beruntung ranjang Baekhyun merupakan ranjang yang double bed, sehingga Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu masuk angin ketika bangun esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan semuanya, entah apapun jawaban Baekhyun ia akan berusaha untuk tetap menerimanya. Dilihatnya lagi pantulan wajahnya dicermin, tampan. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam legam dengan celana jeans warna serupa, padahal ia hanya ingin makan malam dikeluarga Byun yang sudah menjadi rutinitas malamnya dan kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dikamarnya namun ia berpenampilan seolah ia ingin berkencan dengan seseorang yang spesial. Namja itu terkekeh pelan menyadari dirinya sendiri yang sedikit berlebihan, namun ia juga tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berpenampilan seperti ini, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan menemui Kris yang sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, namja yang berusia 3 tahun diatasnya itu mengernyitkan dahi, merasa aneh dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang seperti ingin pergi kencan.

"kau- mau kemana?" tanyanya masih dengan kerutan didahinya

"makan malam dirumah Byun ahjussi," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya, membuat Kris semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya.

"apa harus berpenampilan seperti ini? Kau aneh." Katanya dengan senyum kecil

"wae? Bilang saja aku tampan. Kau iri Hyung?"

"ah sudahlah kajja." Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Ketika keluar dari dumah mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan, sesekali berbincang soal Baekhyun dan Sehun yang setiap hari terlihat akur namun sesekali mereka terlihat saling melemparkan bantal seperti anak kecil, membuat namja yang sama – sama tampan ini terkekeh sendiri.

"sepertinya aku menyukainya," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menerawang keatas, jarak rumah keluarga Byun tingga beberapa meter lagi mengingat halaman keluarga ini hampir mirip dengan taman kota yang begitu luas,

"n-nugu?"

"Baekhyun,"

"Hyung me-menyukainya?"

"sepertinya begitu, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia juga menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol hanya mematung ditempatnya, pandangannya mendadak kosong. Kris yang menyadari adiknya masih berhenti dibelakang akhirnya berbalik,

"Chanyeol?"

"n-ne Hyung?"

"kau kenapa?"

"G-gwenchana, sepertinya aku harus kerumah Jongin sekarang, ia baru saja mengirim pesan, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

"geurae, hati – hati."

"ne." Kali ini ia harus meminta maaf kepada Jongin karena telah menyebutkan club malam atas nama rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

**Sudah update guys! Gimana? Suka ga? Maaf ya kalo dari kalian ada yang ga suka, kemaren beneran sempet bingung ffnya mau digimanain hehe btw thanks buat yang udah ngefollow ngefavs sama review, terharu banget ternyata banyak yang minat hehehehe maaf juga belum sempet balesin reviewnya satu – satu tapi gue bacain semua kok, dan review kalian itu bener – bener bikin gue senyum – senyum sendiri lol diusahain next chapter update lebih cepet ya. Maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan, takutnya kalo maksain yang panjang malah feelsnya ga dapet hehe well thanks sekali lagi dan terakhir, review please?**


	3. defender

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek [main]**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja kecil itu terlihat linglung dan sesekali meremas ujung bajunya. Hari ini seseorang mengajaknya makan malam disebuah restoran mewah namun orang itu belum juga datang. Sementara ia sudah didatangi oleh pelayan restoran barangkali ingin memesan makanan, namun pemuda kecil itu terus saja menggeleng sambil tersenyum kemudian berkata, "nanti saja," mata sipit itu tersenyum canggung, ini sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun menunggu namun ia masih belum menemukan tanda – tanda seseorang yang ia kenal memasuki restoran.

Ia lantas membuka ponselnya, mencoba menemukan titik terang disana, siapa tau orang itu mnegiriminya pesan, namun lagi – lagi Baekhyun mendesah pelan, nihil, tidak ada satupun pesan atau-pun panggilan kecuali- HEY kapan Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan di akun kakaonya? Buru – buru Baekhyun memencet icon kakaotalk di notification barnya, matanya menyipit lucu akibat dari melengkungnya bibir tipis itu keatas, ia kemudian terkikik geli sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia ketik sebagai balasan,

_'ya! Kau dimana?'_

_'Byun Baekhyun'_

_'kau menyebalkan'_

_'ya Byun Baekhyun'_

_'kau masih bernafas kan?'_

_'ya!'_

Baekhyun hanya memandangi layar ponselnya karena ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus jujur kepada Chanyeol jika ia sedang pergi makan malam dengan seseorang? Ah Chanyeol pasti akan marah karena ia tak mengajaknya, lalu apa? Berbohong jika sedang ada dirumah Kyungsoo? Jangan coba – coba, namja tiang itu bisa saja menelfon Kyungsoo atau jika ia sedang dalam mode nekat, ia bisa saja menyusul Baekhyun kesana. Keningnya merengut sebentar, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Ayolah Baekhyun ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana kenapa kau memikirkannya seolah – olah Chanyeol tengah memintamu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebentar kemudian mengetik beberapa susunan kata dichat room mereka,

_'wae? Aku masih bernafas terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku tuan Park.'_

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika tidak sampai lima menit ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan dari akun kakaonya, buru – buru ia buka dan lagi – lagi ia terkikik,

'_KU TANYA KAU DIMANA NONA BYUN'_

_'INI PUKUL 8 MALAM DAN KAU BELUM PULANG DEMI TUHAN BAEKHYUN KAU MASIH INGAT KAN RUMAHMU DIMANA'_

Aigoo Chanyeol begitu menggemaskan jika sedang mencemaskannya seperti ini Baekhyun bisa membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, namja itu pasti tengah merengut sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya kkk~ kyeopta, pikirnya. Tapi tunggu, nona Byun? Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut ketika membaca ulang panggilan Chanyeol kepadanya.

_'AKU BUKAN NONA NONA TUAN PARK'_

_'aku ingat, kalo tidak salah rumahku berada disamping rumahmu bukan? kkkk~'_

Meskipun ia meletakkan emoticon tertawa namun bibirnya masih bertahan dalam posisi sebelumnya, bahkan mengerucut lebih parah membuat beberapa namja disana melirik Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu, kau tak sadar sedang ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata lelaki hidung belang?"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berbinar seketika melihat Kris sudah berada dihadapannya. Akhirnya namja ini datang juga, pikirnya.

"kau sudah pesan? Ah mian aku terlambat, ada sedikit masalah dikantor.." Kris melepas jas kerjanya dan menyisakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya sudah ia lipat sebatas siku

"tak apa, aku juga tidak terlalu bosan, kan ada ini!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan ponselnya didepan muka Kris, membuat namja tinggi itu terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"memang apa yang kau lakukan?" alisnya sedikit terangkat

"chatting dengan Chanyeol hahaha dia sangat menggemaskan Hyung aigoo adikmu jinjja" Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan kakaonya, mengabaikan Kris yang menggeleng heran. Namja yang berparas sedikit kebule-an itu memanggil pelayan untuk mendekat, ia membolak – balikkan menu dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah hidangan yang terlihat lezat,

"beef grilled with paprica please," katanya menatap pelayan itu dengan sopan yang kemudian langsung dicatat dalam list pesanan,

"minumnya?" pelayan itu tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kris lebih intens, mungkin terpesona dengan pemuda tampan itu

"umm, i'll have black soda drink," jawabnya sambil mendongak, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih cekikikan dengan ponselnya,

"Baek kita kesini untuk makan bukan? pesanlah sesuatu," katanya lembut, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"ummm aku ingin cheese takoyaki dengan isi gurita, lalu minumnya...sama dengan Kris Hyung," ujarnya sumringah, pelayan itu lagi – lagi mencatat pesanan Baekhyun dan kemudian membungkuk sopan meninggalkan dua namja itu untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Hyung tumben sekali mengajakku makan, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun basa – basi pasalnya dari tadi Kris hanya memandangnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bosan

"tidak ada, hanya ingin saja. Aku bosan makan berdua dengan Chanyeol," namja itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan,

"Chanyeol memang menyebalkan," katanya disela kekehannya yang semakin menyipitkan matanya, benar – benar terlihat cantik.

"bagaimana dengan beasiswamu Baek?"

"kau mengetahuinya Hyung?" mata sipit itu membola

"um, Chanyeol bercerita kepadaku, dia bilang kalian ber-empat mendaftarkan beasiswa kejepang, bukankah begitu?" Kris berkata santai sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya, melonggarkan dasi yang sedari tadi cukup mencekik lehernya.

"umm ne, pengumumannya lusa, dan jika berhasil maka minggu depan kami semua akan berangkat, yah meskipun tidak memilih fakutlas yang sama keutdae gwenchana..kudengar Hyung juga akan menetap dijepang beberapa waktu?"

"kalian memilih jurusan berbeda? Ah geurae, kuharap kalian semua lolos. Ne, perusahaan sedang mengadakan pelebaran wilayah industri, aku memilih singapura, jepang dan china sebagai target. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan perusahaan akan mulai menjalankan cabang dijepang, jadi aku harus memantaunya," jelasnya panjang lebar, sementara Baekhyun hanya manggut – manggut dengan ekspresi kagum yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Baek, setelah ini Hyung masih harus kembali kekantor, kau tak apa pulang sendiri?"

"gwenchana Hyung, aku bisa naik bus setelah ini,"

"kau hati – hatilah ketika pulang, sedang banyak kasus, apalagi kau sendirian dirumah, Sehun, ahjussi dan ahjumma belum pulang kan?"

"belum Hyung, pertunangan Sehun dengan kekasihnya itu baru akan dilaksanakan besok, jadi mungkin mereka baru akan kembali dari China lusa,"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kris akhirnya dua orang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka dan mulai menghidangkannya, Baekhyun yang memang sangat lapar menatapnya dengan berbinar dan langsung menyambar garpu dan sendoknya ketika pelayan itu hendak meletakkannya disamping piringnya. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, Kris dengan pikirannya tentang kantor sementara Baekhyun masih memutar otaknya bagaimana ia akan selamat sampai dirumah, ia paham betul jika akhir – akhir ini seoul kebanjiran tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan dimalam hari, apalagi rumah Baekhyun berada dikawasan elite yang cukup sepi, namja kecil itu ter berfikir dan berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dihalte terakhir, Baekhyun hanya perlu berjalan kaki barang 10 menit untuk sampai dirumahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian meyakinkan hatinya sekali lagi,

"everything's gonna be fine, Baekhyun himnaeyo!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati – hati. Ini kawasan sepi, ia bahkan tak menemukan anak muda yang bermain kartu atau ahjussi yang berjaga diperumahannya, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada ranselnya, kemudian berdoa dalam hati. Langkahnya pendek – pendek, sesekali kepalanya menengok kebelakang barangkali ada yang mengikutinya, namun ia selalu bernafas lega karena ia tidak menemukan kecigaan sejauh ini, aman, pikirnya. Namja kecil itu mulai berjalan dengan langkah normal dan bersiul riang untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya, sesaat ia mendengar langkah seseorang keluar dari salah satu yang, kakinya terhenti dan matanya memicing, dengan tiba – tiba ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang namun ia tak menemukan seseorang disana, namja kecil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menganggap itu sebagai halusinasinya karena terlalu takut, kemudian kakinya terayun lagi. Setelah tepat 4 langkah ia berjalan, lagi – lagi ia mendengar langkah seseorang dibelakangnya, ia mengangkat ponselnya tinggi – tinggi untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, matanya sedikit membola melihat seseorang dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan berkaca mata hitam tengah berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya, pria itu sangat mencurigakan. Pelan – pelan ia mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang namun menghapusnya kembali dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia memutuskan untuk menelfon orang tersebut.

Sementara dikediaman Park, seorang namja tengan mondar – mandir sambil memegangi ponselnya. Ia sangat kesal karena Baekhyun belum membalas pesannya sejak setengah jam yang lalu ketika namja kecil itu berkata bahwa ia akan segera pulang. Chanyeol sesekali mengacak rambutnya karena tak kunjung ada balasan, ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Baekhyun saja supaya lebih jelas keadaannya, dengan cepat ia mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, sibuk, ponsel Baekhyun sibuk! Demi Tuhan Chanyeol benci keadaan seperti ini,

"ya Byun Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" umpatnya pada ponsel putih miliknya, ia benar – benar frustasi karena berkali kali ponsel Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan sibuk. Chanyeol hampir saja merosot dari sandarannya dipintu ketika telfon rumahnya berbunyi, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan meraih telfon itu dengan gugup,

"y-yeoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol-a mengapa ponselmu sibuk, aku berusaha menghubungimu sedari tadi.." Chanyeol paham itu suara siapa, namun keningnya mengernyit mendengar nada ketakutan dan bergetar milik Baekhyun

"B-baek gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir

"seseorang mengikutiku sedari tadi Chanyeol-a" nada namja mungil itu hampir seperti merintih, ia begitu ketakutan, takut jika orang asing itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"e-eodiya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tidak sabaran,

"dua blok sebelum perumahan kita, palliwa,"

"ne aku kesana sekarang Baek, aku kesana,"

Tanpa pikir panjang namja jangkung itu langsung berlari keluar rumah. Saking paniknya bahkan ia lupa untuk mengendarai motornya dan justru berlari dengan sangat kencang. Pikirannya benar – benar kalut, entah keberapa ratus kalinya Baekhyun membuatnya kelimpangan karena khawatir seperti ini, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, otaknya hanya mampu memproses satu hal, cepat menemukan Baekhyun. Diujung gang tepat satu blok sebelum jalan dimana Baekhyun berada, seseorang menabrak Chanyeol dengan sepeda gunungnya, namja itu terjatuh dan mendapatkan sakit disiku tangannya, namun lagi – lagi ia tidak peduli dan langsung berlari kembali tanpa menghiraukan pak tua yang memanggilnya dan meminta maaf. Nafasnya mulai pendek dan tersengal, ia terus memaksa tubuh terutama kakinya untuk tetap melaju kencang, kakinya mulai berat namun Chanyeol masih berusaha berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia benar – benar tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan barang sedetik karena jika ia terlambat sesuatu bisa saja terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Setelah ia rasa ia hampir kehilangan nafasnya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah dan ransel berwarna merah sedang berjalan ketakutan dengan seorang pemuda asing berjalan dibelakangnya, ia langsung berteriak,

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!" katanya masih dengan berlari kemudian langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun begitu sampai didepannya. Namja kecil itu tidak bergeming, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Sementara pemuda asing itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba – tiba berbelok kearah lain. Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif, ia mengelus kepala si mungil dengan gerakan pelan, mencoba menenangkannya yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Setelah dirasa tubuh itu tidak bergetar lagi, Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun untuk berjalan dengan hati – hati, Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong dan Chanyeol yang masih tersengal. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan,

"kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku khawatir eoh," Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun, matanya masih fokus dengan jalanan sementara rangkulannya mengerat dipundak sempit itu. Namja disampingnya sedikit mendongakkan kepala, memperhatikan Chanyeol dari samping, matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengejek Chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkannya dan sekarang ia benar – benar membuat Chanyeol terlihat buruk.

"mian," sesalnya kemudian menunduk dalam, ia benar – benar ingin menangis saat ini. Bukan karena ketakutan, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol. ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirasa Chanyeol hanya menoleh kepadanya sekilas tanpa mebjawab permintaan maafnya, apa Chanyeol marah padanya? Baekhyun benar – benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol marah padanya.

Setelah itu mereka benar – benar berjalan dalam diam, Baekhyun masih terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan kata – kata lagi, ia takut Chanyeol akan semakin marah padanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang entah apa. Dalam beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah Baekhyun, berdiri tepat didepan pintu besar keluarga Byun.

"masuklah," kata Chanyeol lembut, ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun kali ini. Sementara namja kecil itu masih menunduk, memperhatikan sesuatu yang mengganjal matanya, apa Chanyeol salah berpakaian kali ini?

"masuklah Baekhyun, kau butuh istirahat," kali ini namja kecil itu mendongak ketika ia merasa pundaknya disentuh, namun ekspresinya kali ini tak terbaca, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baek kau kena-"

"tanganmu berdarah." Potong Baekhyun dengan raut wajah pucat, namja tinggi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sikunya, benar saja darah mengalir dari sana, dengan gerakan asal ia mengusap dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dengan tersenyum kearahnya,

"gwenchana, ini hanya luka biasa, kau masuk lah, atau kau ingin aku temani?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu, setelah itu ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menyeretnya untuk memasuki rumah tanpa suara. Merasa tidak mendapat penolakan ia segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk disofa dan segera berjalan untuk mengambil kotak obat. Chanyeol cukup terharu dengan tindakan Baekhyun, ia merasa Baekhyun benar – benar khawatir dengannya kali ini sampai – sampai ekspresinya seperti itu, sesaat ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, meletakkan kotak obat itu dimeja dan duduk tepat disamping kiri Chanyeol. dengan pelan ia mengeluarkan obat merah, kapan dan perban. Tangannya yang sudah memegang kapas terulur untuk membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir walaupun tidak sederas tadi,

"mengapa menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku," Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara Chanyeol memandangnya dengan cukup dalam tapi namja kecil itu tidak sama sekali menoleh, seperti sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

"itu hanya kecelakaan, seorang ahjussi tua menabrakku," mata Baekhyun sontak melotot memandang Chanyeol tapi pemuda berbibir tebal itu justru terkekeh

"hanya menabrak dengan sepeda Baek, aku tak apa, jangan melotot begitu," ucapnya geli sambil menahan tawanya

"kau tau Chanyeol, melihatmu dengan luka sekecil ini-pun adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin aku rasakan, entahlah, aku tidak ingin kau terluka barang sedikit, apalagi karena aku," namja kecil itu menghela nafas sementara Chanyeol menahan nafasnya dan lagi – lagi tertegun untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia sangat gugup, sungguh! Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun tidak melihat rona merah yang tergambar dikedua pipinya.

"jangan begini lagi," kata Baekhyun sambil memplester kapas yang sudah ia tetesi dengan obat merah itu. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum,

"sengaja atau tidak, jangan sakiti dirimu lagi," Chanyeol balas tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas

"kau juga, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, berhati – hatilah dengan dirimu, jaga dirimu, karena itu berarti kau sedang menjaga duniaku." Ucapnya pelan membuat Baekhyun menegang. Ia meruntuki otak lambannya yang sulit mencerna apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan,

"eum?" bodohnya justru tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun, ia hanya ber-eum ria tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersenyum

"aniya, kajja tidur, besok kita masuk pagi bukan?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret tubuh Baekhyun kekamarnya tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang masih memproses kata – kata Chanyeol tadi.

Setelah sampai dikamar Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya, sementara si namja manis, ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya.

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan handuk dan duduk didepan cermin, ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang nampaknya sedang bermain game, lihatnya wajahnya sangat serius. Setelah ia rasa rambutnya cukup kering, Baekhyun-pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, menghempaskan dirinya tepat disamping Chanyeol, membuat namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum,

"kau sudah selesai?"

"eum. Game apa itu?"

"biasa hehe. Guerae kajja tidur,"

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Chanyeol

"ne?" namja tiang itu memiringkan badannya sehingga menghadap kepada Baekhyun

"bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu? A-aku.."

"kau masih takut? Kemarilah," Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung si kecil dengan gerakan teratur, sementara Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan ringan dipunggungnya.

"Baek apa kau sudah tidur?" Chanyeol masih betah meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun ketika melemparkan pertanyaan itu, merasa tidak ada jawaban akhirnya ia menengok kebawah dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sudah dengan mata terpejam erat.

"selamat tidur Baekhyun," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan lama, setelah itu mata bulatnya ikut terpejam dan tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai dialam mimpinya.

Sementara namja kecil dalam kungkungannya itu tiba – tiba membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia tidak benar – benar terpejam sedari tadi, selain ia masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi, ia juga masih memikirkan tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini,

"ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol," lirihnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun dengan malas, ia membuka matanya dan terdiam sesaat merasakan seseorang sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang? Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang berada dinakas untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini. Jari lentik itu bergerak mengucek matanya sementara tangan kanannya menggeser slide untuk membuka ponselnya, pukul 8 pagi. Pantas saja, Chanyeol biasa terbangun pukul 7, itu berarti namja tinggi itu sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu. Mata Baekhyun kembali menyipit ketika melihat satu pesan di inboxnya dan dua pesan dikakaotalknya. Entah reflek atau apa tapi ia langsung membuka akun kakaonya, sedikit mengabaikan pesan yang ada diinboxnya.

_'Baek, maaf aku pulang tidak pamit denganmu, kau tadi masih tertidur dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Dan maaf juga, hari ini aku kekampus menggunakan motor karena mobilku masih berada dibengkel dan sialnya sibrengsek Kim Jongin memelas untuk meminta tumpangan, maafkan aku Baek tidak bisa berangkat bersama, kau sarapan-lah dan pergi mandi, aku yakin kau akan bangun diatas jam 8 pagi ck dasar malas.'_

"aku bangun tepat pukul 8 pabo" ucap Baekhyun dan tersenyum , entah mengapa ia senang pagi hari seperti ini sudah disambut dengan pesan seperti itu. Lalu pesan ke dua berasal dari Kyungsoo,

_'Baek, hari ini aku resmi berangkat menggunakan mobil baruku, kau ingin mencobanya tidak? Kkk~'_

"aih beruntung sekali hari ini kau Byun Baekhyun, disaat malas untuk menyetir sendiri seseorang menawarimu tumpangan, asa!" ia terlihat girang sendiri, kemudian tangan terampilnya segera membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. setelah itu ia bergegas kekamar mandi, mengabaikan atau lebih tepatnya lupa dengan pesan yang berada diinboxnya,

.

.

.

"Kau serius menyukainya Hyung?" Chanyeol memotong rotinya dengan kasar, hari ini ia sarapan dengan roti bakar buatan Hyungnya

"eum, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, aku bilang bahwa aku menyukainya, namun ia belum membalas," ucap Kris sedikit menerawang

"kapan kau mengirimkan pesan kepadanya?"

"sekitar sejam yang lalu," jawabnya singkat

'bukankah Baekhyun baru membalas pesanku lima belas menit yang lalu? Seharusnya Kris Hyung juga sudah mendapatkan jawaban bukan?' Chanyeol bermonolog ria dalam hatinya.

"bagaimana?" Suara penuh wibawa Hyungnya membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, ia sedikit tergagap dan menatap Hyungnya dengan gusar

"a-apanya Hyung?" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk melihat Kris mendengus keras

"Baekhyun, apa menurutmu dia menyukaiku?" ini adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol benci dalam hidupnya, ia ingin sekali berteriak 'aku tidak peduli dia menyukaimu atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku begitu mencintainya hyung!' namun yeah, dia tau ia tidak bisa, bagaimanapun Kris adalah Hyungnya, pengganti orang tuanya yang telah tiada

"molla, tapi dia pernah bilang jika ia mengagumimu," jawabnya sedikit lemah

"jinjja?" Kris nampak berbinar, matanya mengerjab dengan lucu

"aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah jika Baekhyun menerimaku." Lagi – lagi Chanyeol seperti terantuk pintu yang begitu besar tepat dikepalanya, kenapa nasib baik tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya-_-

Kedua namja tiang itupun akhirnya melanjutkan sarapannya, mereka sama – sama diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing namun tanpa disadari topik mereka sama, Baekhyun. Satu namja masih memikirkan jawaban Baekhyun namun namja yang lain diam – diam berharap Baekhyun tidak pernah membalas pesan konyol milik Hyungnya itu. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir ia ingin sedikit egois dengan berkata jujur kepada Kris bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, namun fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa Kris baru saja putus cinta dan seperti sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun begitu menahan Chanyeol, apalagi Kris adalah Hyungnya, memang sepantasnya Kris yang mengalah, namun Chanyeol merasa Kris adalah orang yang ia hormati, satu – satunya saudara sedarah yang ia punya, ia tak mungkin menghancurkan Hyungnya begitu saja. Lagi pula ia juga tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, namja kecil itu begitu polos dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, bahkan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sendiri tidak bisa menebak, siapa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sukai. Pandangan mata Chanyeol semakin sendu, Baekhyun bisa saja sudah membalas pesan Kris dan ketika ia bertemu namja kecil itu dikampus nanti, ia sudah sepenuhnya milik Kris namun ada keyakinan dalam dirinya bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol benar – benar sedang dipermainkan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, membuat Kris menoleh dengan kaget,

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran

"eung-" belum sempat Chanyeol menemukan jawaban, tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama 'Kim Jongin' disana, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung meraih ponselnya, itung – itung mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya, pikirnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"MWO? Ne aku kerumahmu sekarang!" Chanyeol langsung meraih jaket dan tas punggungnya, ia hampir saja berlari kearah garasi kalau saja Kris tidak mencekal tangannya

"ada apa?"

"Hyung pengumuman beasiswa telah dimajukan dan kami berempat lulus, hari ini aku akan mengurusnya, aku buru – buru, aku berangkat ne" katanya tanpa bersedia mendengarkan Kris yang seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namja bernama asli Park Wufan itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat ajaib.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat – (Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo) sedang berada dikantin kampusnya, membicarakan soal beasiswa mereka. Setelah sama – sama tau tentang pengumuman, keempat namja itu sepakat untuk menggelar pesta kecil – kecilan disebuah cafe dan saling bertukar kado, konyol memang, namun itulah mereka selalu melakukan hal – hal aneh diluar batas kewajaran.

"ya! Jangan lupa kadonya harus yang berarti! Kuharap seseorang mengingat permintaanku walaupun aku baru saja berulang tahun," Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya, melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang tengah mendengus keras

"siapa? Kris Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, membuat Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya meskipun ia berusaha cuek dan fokus dengan makanannya

"kau belum menjawab Kris Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Chanyeol yang mengerti pun mulai bertanya – tanya dalam hati, pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan seperti menandakan bahwa baekhyun sudah membaca pesan dari Hyungnya

"memang apa yang harus aku jawab? Kris Hyung hanya bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku! Ia tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihnya," katanya polos sementara Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan gerakan pelan

"Baek, itu artinya ia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya kau ini polos sekali. Sekarang kutanya, apa kau menyukainya?"

"siapa yang tidak menyukai pria tampan sudah mapan tinggi baik hati dan perfect seperti Kris Hyung hah?" Chanyeol diam – diam meremas sumpitnya, entah mengapa dadanya sakit sekali melihat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tanpa beban seperti itu

"geurae..kau akan menerimanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati – hati, sedangkan Jongin? Jangan tanyakan lagi, namja tampan yang santu itu tengah asik bergelung dengan alam mimpinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"lihat saja nanti, Kris Hyung baru memgirimkan pesan jika ia akan meminta jawabanku setelah kita merayakan beasiswa ini," lalu semuanya terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus masing – masing dari mereka katakan. terutama Chanyeol, namja itu bahkan sudah kehilangan selera makannya sedari tadi, meskipun ia sadar Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya iba, namun ia pura – pura tidak tau, pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Ia takut untuk menghadapi lusa, dimana mereka akan melaksanakan pesta kecil mereka dan setelah itu Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya. Ia takut ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun-nya, ia takut Hyungnya akan membatasi ruang gerak Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun karena ia paham betul jika Hyungnya adalah tipe pria yang sangat posesif terhadap kekasihnya, namun diluar itu semua ia sangat berharap Baekhyun akan memberikan jawaban yang menyelamatkannya dan nasib berpihak pada hatinya. Baekhyun dan Kris adalah dua orang yang begitu berharga baginya, ia sungguh tidak bisa memilih satu diantara mereka berdua, maka dari itu situasi ini benar – benar seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat, kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat, satu hal yang selalu ia ulang dalam hatinya ketika memikirkan Baekhyun, _kuharap kau tak menghancurkanku lagi Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI hehehehe chapter 3 udah update yeay! Seneng banget akhirnya bisa update dengan ga terlalu ngaret. Cukup cepet kan? Bilang iya please lol ga ngerti sih ini ff mau sampe chapter berapa yang jelas ga ampe puluhan karena gue juga males kali ngetik ampe segitu banyak wakakak well semoga kalian suka sama jalan ceritanya ya guys, semoga ga bosen juga, gue selalu berusaha nyelipin Chanbaek moment biar kata mereka belum dizona fluffy karena hubungannya masih gajelas. Hehe dan THANKS A LOT, IM TRULY MADLY DESPERATELY THANKING YOU GUYS gila gue baca review kalian itu udah keak orang gila, senyum2 sendiri, beneran review kalian itu ngemotivasi gue buat tambah semangat nerusin ff ini, apalagi ada yang ngefav dan ngefollow ya Tuhan limpahkan berjuta – juta pahala kepada mereka yang udah bersedia ngehargai ff abal gue333333333 oiya anyway kalo kalian ada yang bingung mau manggil gue apa, kalian bisa panggil ver, atau vero naneun vero imnida^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^lol insyaallah chapter depan update kilat lagi ya, doain aja semoga gue ga kena writerblock ahehehe oiya yang request atau mau saran boleh kok, nanti gue pertimbangkan siapa buat gimana munculin momentnya, entah jadi adek kakak atau apalah. Buat yang kemaren request kaitaem, bisa sih tapi kayaknya gajadi lover ya? Soalnya Jongin disini udah dipatenin buat Kyungsoo /gak mungkin jadi kakaknya aja? Kan mirip hehehehehehehe dan TO BE NOTICED, gue menerima segala macam saran tapi please jangan ngebash, kalo kalian gasuka ya gausah baca, dari pada maksa baca tapi ujung – ujungnya ngebash doang:-) hehe**

**Special smooch for:**

**Yeppeunnuna, nnukeybum, NAJIKA ALAMANDA, Hyemi Kim, Park Chan Gyu, TouchMyBody, ChanBaekLuv, Kim Eun Seob, chanbaekshipp, ShinJiWoo920202, rillakuchan, nur991fah, kireiasia95, Haiiro-sora, Vita Williona Venus, , guest, Astia morichan, , simbarella, Parkbaekyoda, chanbaekssi, chanbaekyu, 90rahmayani, Majey Jannah 97, Park Chan Gyu, CussonsBaekBy, Nenehcabill, devrina, YOONA, chanbaek'sbaby, Manusia kecoa, chanuchie, Bubbleepororo, lee. .**

**Yeah thank you guys hehe and last one, review please? XD**


	4. heartbeats

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek [main]**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Backsound: Celine Dion – i surrender**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengangkat gelas kesekiannya tinggi – tinggi, tidak memperdulikan raut wajah bartender yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan khawatir, pasalnya Chanyeol hampir menghabiskan setidaknya delapan botol alkohol. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, ia datang dengan kacau, memaksa Jongdae (bartender tadi) untuk menghidangkan alkohol dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Bukannya Jongdae takut ia tidak akan membayar atau bagaimana, ia sangat tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang kaya, tapi, ia hanya kasian melihatnya, setiap pemuda itu datang ia selalu membawa aura buruk, raut wajahnya tak terbaca dan kondisinya terlihat kacau. Meskipun mereka tak secara pribadi mengenal, namun Jongdae sedikit tau tentang Chanyeol, tentu saja dari racau-an namja tinggi itu ketika ia benar – benar sedang dalam kondisi mabuk berat.

"apalagi yang terjadi padamu?" tanya bartender itu masih dengan meracik minuman pesanan dari namja yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"kau tau, sakit sekali," pemuda bertelinga lebar itu menggumam, kepalanya masih ia letakkan diatas meja. Sementara Jongdae memicing mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,

"jadi kau selalu datang kesini jika kau sedang umm merasakan sakit? Apa itu karena hal yang sama?" ia tau betul, dalam kondisi mabuk seseorang pasti akan berkata jujur dan lepas, tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia katakan

"eum, Byun Ba-ek-hyun," ejanya dengan cegukan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan

"kau tau, semuanya sudah berakhir,"

"kau putus dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"dia bahkan tidak menyukaiku bagaimana dia menjadi kekasihku?!" Chanyeol sedikit kesal dan menaikkan nada bicaranya, namun Jongdae hanya tersenyum maklum, ia tau betul bagaimana rasanya Chanyeol, karena begitulah yang sedang ia rasakan kali ini, mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak mau melirikkan matanya kearahnya, rasanya sakit sekali.

"dia menyukai Hyungku, aku harus bagaimana?" tanpa Jongdae sadari Chanyeol meneteskan airmata, ia benar – benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, katakan Park Chanyeol pengecut, namun ia memang benar – benar sudah merasa kalah terhadap Hyungnya sendiri.

Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata – kata lagi setelah itu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Jongdae yang kembali teringat dengan Minseok, namja yang selama ini membolak – balikkan dunianya sementara Chanyeol, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan satu nama yang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, Byun Baekhyun.

"apa kau akan selalu lari dari masalahmu tuan Park," kali ini suara Jongin yang mengintimidasi, membuat Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, seketika matanya membola, bukan karena Jongin tapi karena pemuda mungil yang berdiri disampingnya dengan airmata yang sudah terurai dipipi padatnya.

"B-Baekhyun," Chanyeol menyebut nama itu dengan lirih, pandangan masih agak kabur namun ia yakin Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya adalah nyata. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung diterjang oleh namja kecil itu. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Kepalanya kembali berputar – putar, membuat ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun dipinggangnya.

"kami mencarimu hampir seperti orang gila kau tau hiks kau pikir menghilang selama dua hari itu hal yang lucu Chanyeol? katakan apa masalahmu, bukankah kau selalu bercerita denganku? Hiks kau benar – benar Park Chanyeol, michinom!" Baekhyun masih sesenggukan didalam dekapannya

"kau mengkhawatirkanku eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Ingin sekali berteriak bahwa masalahnya selama ini adalah Baekhyun sendiri, namun ia cukup sadar untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu, ia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun mengasihaninya. Jongin hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan iba, ia tau sekali apa yang terjadi, namun ia juga tidak punya hak untuk membeberkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun, posisinya serba salah, baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya, bagaimana mungkin ia tega mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya sedangkan Baekhyun mencintai orang lain? Itu sama saja merusak hubungan mereka berdua dan Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin dengan Baekhyun, namja itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada, benarkah Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Chanyeol? pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana, membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati momentnya sendiri.

"kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" Baekhyun akhirnya meregangkan pelukannya, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak airmata dipipi Baekhyun meskipun faktanya namja mungil itu masih belum berhenti terisak

"apa maksudmu Ba-" Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika bibir tipis itu menempel dibibir tebalnya. Matanya membola menyadari apa yang terjadi, meskipun hanya dua detik, namun itu berhasil membuat darahnya seakan mendidih. Sementara Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu, ia tidak mengerti tapi ia sangat ingin mencium Chanyeol saat itu. Untuk menenangkan namja ini, mungkin?

"eomma-mu selalu menciummu ketika kau sedang dalam masalah lalu kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik bukan?" Chanyeol terkisap, namja didepan matanya ini sedang mengungkit sesuatu tentang eommanya dulu, membuat relung hatinya kembali dihantam rasa nyeri yang begitu hebat.

"kau tau Yeol? Kau tak perlu menghindari masa lalumu, kau hanya perlu memaafkan dirimu dimasa lalu, aku yakin eomma dan appamu juga sudah memaafkanmu," seandainya Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akalnya mungkin ia akan berteriak jika yang selama ini membuatnya terpuruk bukan lagi rasa bersalahnya, melainkan namja mungil yang sedang menerka – nerka jalan pikirannya. Walaupun ia memang masih sedikit menutup diri jika itu berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"sudah waktunya kau menjenguk mereka, kau mau kutemani?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, masih dengan mengelus lengan kokoh Chanyeol, tanpa sadar namja tinggi itu mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju dimana letak mobil Jongin berada, membiarkan motor sport milik Chanyeol dititipkan kepada salah seorang satpam diclub tersebut. Namja berkulit tan itu sedikit mengernyit melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang berbeda, Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang sedang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri pandangannya terlihat kacau, jika saja Baekhyun tidak menggandengnya mungkin ia akan ambruk begitu saja.

Jongin sangat ingin protes karena Baekhyun justru memilih untuk duduk dibelakang bersama Chanyeol sehingga ia lebih terlihat seperti supir namun ia urungkan, waktunya sangat tidak tepat kali ini. Berkali – kali ia lirik kursi belakang melalui kaca, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun masih setia menggengam tangan Chanyeol, sementara sipemiliknya sibuk melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Jongin sebenarnya juga tidak tau kemana mereka akan pergi, Baekhyun hanya memberikan alamat tanpa menjelaskan itu tempat apa, dan lagi – lagi ia mengangguk, masih belum ingin mengeluarkan kata – kata, kedua sahabatnya-pun masih bungkam selain Baekhyun yang memberikan arahan jalan. Sesaat kemudian mobil itu terparkir dengan rapi, Jongin sedikit membola melihat apa yang ada didepannya, pemakaman. Ketika ia ingin memutar tubuhnya dan meminta penjelasan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan keluar, membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut keluar tanpa penjelasan.

Baekhyun masih setia dengan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka berhenti didepan dua buah nisan yang bersebelahan, disana tertuliskan dua nama sosok yang begitu Chanyeol rindukan, appa dan eommanya. Namja tinggi itu masih diam, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya didepan makam kedua orang tuanya, selama ini ia tidak pernah ingin pergi kesini bukan karena ia tidak menghormati mereka, namun ia akan selalu didera ketakutan setiap kali kakaknya mengajaknya kesini. Kris-pun sangat maklum, ia tau betul adiknya pasti masih merasa sangat bersalah dan trauma akan kejadian waktu itu, namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, ini semua hanya murni kecelakaan dan takdir Tuhan baginya yang harus ia terima tanpa menyalahkan satu – satunya orang terdekat yang tersisa dalam hidupnya.

"ahjumma, ahjussi annyeong, mian akhir – akhir ini aku jarang menjengguk kalian, aku begitu sibuk dengan beasiswaku," Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol tertegun, selama ini Baekhyun sering datang kemari?

"kali ini aku membawa seseorang special, kalian pasti sangat bahagia melihatnya ada disini, iyakan?" namja mungil itu kembali bermonolog ria, sedangkan Chanyeol ia mulai mendekati makam kedua orang tuanya dan berdiri diantara dua nisan itu, perlahan – lahan tubuhnya merosok kebawah. Disentuhnya nama yang terukir disebelah kanannya, nama sang eomma, kemudian matanya menoleh kearah kiri dimana tangan kirinya juga tengah mengusap sebuah nama, nama appanya. Ia masih setia mengusap kedua nisan itu, membelakangi Jongin dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dalam.

"eomma..appa..mianhae.." suara namja itu bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk dalam kemudian bahunya mulai terguncang ringan. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangis didepan sahabatnya. Baekhyun dan Jongin yang menyaksikannya pun ikut terharu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menitikkan airmata, Jongin terlihat lebih tegar, sesekali ia mengusap bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"nan nappeun namja, eomma," Chanyeol terisak lebih keras kali ini, dadanya seperti teriris – iris mengusap nama kedua orang tuanya itu, betapa ia merindukan pelukan hangat eommanya, appanya yang selalu memanjakannya dengan segala fasilitas yang ia punya, betapa ia merindukan sosok orang tua yang dulu selalu menjadi tempatnya bercerita, tempatnya mengeluh kemudian sepasang suami istri itu akan sama – sama memeluk Chanyeol dan membisikkan bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuk putra kesayangannya. Chanyeol merindukan segalanya dikehidupannya yang dulu, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semuanya, menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengantarkan mereka kebandara sehingga mereka tidak harus menghadapi maut kala itu.

"eomma, appa mian.." Chanyeol mencengkeram dadanya sendiri yang berdenyut sakit, ia benar – benar tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat pemandangan ini. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan jika hujan sudah mulai turun, ia tak bergeming ketika dirasakan dua lengan mungil melingkar disekitar dadanya, memeluknya dari samping.

Baekhyun, namja kecil itu masih setia memeluk tubuh bergetar Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sudah terkulai didadanya, Chanyeol masih terisak disana. Baekhyun yang bersimpun dan menekuk kakinya menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Chanyeol yang sudah benar – benar terduduk ditanah. Chanyeol tak membalas pelukannya, namun ia masih setia menumpahkan airmatanya didada Baekhyun dalam diam. Tangan lentik itu mengusap punggung lebar itu dengan pelan, hatinya pun ikut hancur melihat ini semua, selama ini Baekhyun memang selalu datang kemakam orang tua Chanyeol satu minggu sekali, ia akan bercerita semua tentang Chanyeol, melaporkan apa yang hal konyol yang Chanyeol lakukan dan sebagainya. Baginya orang tua Chanyeol sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri, ia begitu menyayangi mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Hingga ketika hujan turun semakin deras, dua manusia yang masih bersimpuh itu belum berdiri dari posisinya. Satu diantara mereka masih ingin berada dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkan itu, membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik, sedangkan yang satunya juga belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya, entahlah memeluk namja raksasa ini membuatnya ikut kerasakan ketenangan seiring dengan menghilangnya isakannya. Jongin, namja tampan itu masih berdiri dibelakang sana, mengamati kedua sahabatnya, mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ikut merasakan sesak didadanya melihat dua sahabatnya hanyut dalam airmata. Baginya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, ia begitu menyayangi keduanya meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Diluar sifatnya yang berisik, cuek dan banyak tingkah, sesungguhnya Jongin adalah pria dengan hati yang sangat lembut. Matanya tak berkedip sedari tadi, masih terpaku kearah depan, ketika bola matanya terasa mulai pegal, setetes air mata mengalir seiring dengan bergeraknya kelopak matanya, melebur bersama hujan yang mengungkung tiga raga dalam haru yang sama, saling menghangatkan rongga hati masing – masing diantara kedinginan. Membiarkan hujan turun dengan semakin deras, berharap dapat menghapus sedikit demi sedikit sesak yang menjerat ketiganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja tinggi terlihat memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan, namja dengan mantel tebal berwarna cokelat itu mencopot kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi netra tajamnya. Sesaat ia terlihat memilih sesuatu disebuah etalase. Matanya memicing melihat berbagai bentuk cincin yang berjejeran disana, ia mencoba mencocokkan satu persatu cincin yang sebagian besar didesain untuk perempuan. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan baginya ini sungguh memusingkan. Merasa frustasi dengan usahanya sendiri, ia akhirnya memanggil seorang pelayan,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"ah, aku ingin membeli cincin untuk seseorang, tapi aku bingung bagaimana memilihnya, bisakah kau membantuku?" namja itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang didepannya

"ah ne, aku pemilik toko ini tentu saja aku akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi pembeliku," katanya ramah kemudian mulai mencari – cari cincin yang sesuai

"mian, cincinnya untuk perempuan yang seperti apa? Apa dia girly atau?" orang itu kembali bertanya

"eum, jangan yang terlalu girly, yang sederhana saja tapi bagus, aku tidak suka terlalu banyak manik, yea kau boleh mencarikan cincin yang seperti lelaki mungkin? Itu akan lebih simple," kata pemuda itu lagi, merasa sungkan jika berkata bahwa cincinnya untuk seorang laki – laki

"ah arasseo, tunggu sebentar," orang itu kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatannya memilihkan cincin, sesaat matanya terhenti disebuah cincin dengan satu permata yang lumayan mungil terhias disana, ia tersenyum senang kemudian kembali menghampiri pembelinya,

"bagaimana dengan ini? Kurasa ini cocok dengan seleramu," katanya

"ah, joha. Aku ambil yang ini,"

"mari kita kekasir disebelah sini," katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi dan diikuti oleh pemuda tinggi tadi

"baiklah, siapa nama anda tuan? Biar saya tulis suratnya,"

"Kris," jawab pria itu dengan tenang, sipemilik toko kembali menuliskan berbagai hal yang harus ia isi dalam form itu. Setelah selesai, ia menerima kartu kredit yang dijulurkan kemudian menggeseknya. Ketika transaksinya sudah selesai, ia memasukkan cincin itu kedalam kotak berwarna beludru yang terlihat begitu indah dan membungkusnya dengan pouch berwarna senada.

"ini Tuan, silahkan datang kembali lain kali," Kris menerima cincin itu dan tersenyum,

"Gomawo, Tao-ssi," ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Sementara pemuda bermata panda itu masih terpaku dengan yang baru saja terjadi, bingung bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahui namanya, apa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbau magic? Pikirnya. Tidak sadar dengan rekalme besar dibelakangnya yang bertuliskan "Tao Diamond".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ There's so much life i've left to live_**

**_And this fire is burning still_**

**_When i watch you look at me_**

**_I think i could find the will_**

**_To stand for every dream_**

**_And forsake this solid ground_**

**_And give up this fear within_**

**_Of what would happen if they ever knew, im in love with you_**

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika penyanyi itu melantunkan lagu tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah cafe bersama ketiga sahabatnya untuk merayakan keberhasilan beasiswa mereka. Dilihatnya Baekhyun begitu menikmati lagu itu, sepertinya ia sangat menyukainya karena namja kecil itu ikut menyanyi sedari tadi. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih sibuk dengan games yang ada di ipad Chanyeol, mereka seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan milik temannya yang lain.

**_I know i cant survive_**

**_Another night away from you_**

**_You're the reason i go on_**

**_And now i need to live the truth_**

**_Right now, there's no better time_**

**_From this fear i will break free_**

**_And i'll live again with love_**

**_And no they cant take away from me,_**

**_And they will see.._**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasa terganggu dengan lagu yang seperti sedang menyindirnya. Menyindirnya yang mulai malam ini berjanji untuk menyerah dengan hatinya. Membiarkan luka baru tergores dihati rapuhnya. Ia tau ia adalah pecundang nomor satu didunia, tapi siapa peduli? Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana hatinya, bagaimana sakit yang ia derita, bagaimana ia berjuang dan mengorbankan segalanya. meskipun ia tak pernah sekalipun mencapai tujuannya, Chanyeol akan selalu mencintai Baekhyun, dalam diam. Meskipun akhirnya ia harus menghabiskan hidupnya dengan Baekhyun sebagai kakak iparnya, ia (berusaha) siap. Ia tak yakin apa setelah ini ia bisa mersakan hatinya berdebar untuk orang lain, ia takut, takut akan mengalami hal yang sama. Dibalik sifat kerasnya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah trauma dengan sesuatu, ia takut untuk merasakan sakit lagi walaupun pada kenyataannya ia justru terluka lebih dalam.

Matanya terbuka dan bertemu dengan pandangan mata sipit yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Tidak sadar dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Chanyeol diam, ia masih mencoba tenang meskipun degup jantungnya sudah diluar kontrol, hanya ditatap saja sudah membuatnya gila, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan namja mungil itu begitu saja? Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mendesah pelan, membuat kening Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Chanyeol, mana kado untukku?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya, menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa alasan Baekhyun menatapnya sedari tadi adalah karena ingin meminta kado, melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga sudah memberikannya,

"tidak ada," katanya singkat, Baekhyun merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu

"bagaimana bisa? Tadi selama aku pergi ketoilet kau memberikan kado kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu punyaku mana?!" omel Baekhyun

"kau sangat berisik," kata Chanyeol tenang, ia masih enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun, memilih layar ponselnya yang sebenarnya juga tidak ada apa – apa disana.

"ya! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan kado untukku? Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga sahabatmu hah? Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga berada disini? Jangan – jangan kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku ada." Baekhyun benar – benar tidak percaya dengan Chanyeol, ia bertingkah sesantai itu seperti memang Baekhyun tidak penting baginya.

"yang tidak pernah menganggap kalau kau ada itu siapa? Seharuskan itu pertanyaan yang aku ajukan untukmu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata pelan, masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel yang juga belum berubah sedari tadi, masih tidak ada apa – apa disana.

"tatap aku Park Chanyeol!"

"apa kau tidak pernah mengingat jika aku pernah berkata aku hanya ingin membelikan cincin untuk orang yang aku cintai? Kau lupa? Ya, memang meskipun aku begitu mencintaimu namun aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya kepadamu." Chanyeol sengaja mengatakannya, hatinya sudah terlalu penuh dengan perasaan yang tertahan disana. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya, ia yang akan pergi dahulu. Mata sipit itu membulat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Benarkah Chanyeol baru saja mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya? Kepala Baekhyun tiba – tiba kosong, ia menolehkan pandangannya kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang hanya mematung disana, bingung dengan situasi yang campur aduk saat ini meskipun diam – diam mereka tersenyum karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol berani mengungkapkannya.

"a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap. Ini benar – benar diluar perkiraannya, mendengar Chanyeol mencintainya begitu membuat persendiannya kaku.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan disaat kau tak menyadari hal itu-pun aku selalu mencintaimu. Hari dimana aku memintamu untuk tidak pergi kemana-pun agar aku bisa menemuimu setelah makan malam dirumahmu sebenarnya adalah hari dimana aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Namun dunia tidak pernah berpihak kepadaku Baekhyun, tidak pernah.. tepat ketika aku memantapkan hati untuk berjalan kerumahmu, Kris Hyung berkata padaku jika ia menyukaimu, ia mengungkapkan semuanya kepadaku Baekhyun, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus apa Baek? Dia Hyung yang sangat berarti bagiku, satu – satunya orang yang aku punya didunia ini, Hyung yang begitu aku sayangi ternyata mencintai orang yang sama sepertiku. Apa aku harus memintanya mengalah untukku? Percuma Baek, aku akan kalah pada akhirnya." Chanyeol terkata tanpa jeda, dipengangnya dada kanannya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Matanya memerah menahan airmatanya yang sayangnya tetap jatuh juga membanjiri pipi padatnya. Sementara Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan dalam, matanya pun sama berairnya.

"alasan mengapa dulu aku berubah dingin setelah kejadian meninggalnya orang tuaku adalah karena aku merasa tak pantas ada dalam hidupmu. Aku orang brengsek Baek, aku hanya anak bodoh yang membiarkan orang tuanya meninggal begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku takut aku akan menyakitimu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka berada disampingku karena aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kau memperkenalkan dirimu dihadapanku. Sejak kau membantuku memindahkan barang – barangku kekamar baruku, sejak kau memintaku menjadi temanmu." Ucapannya kembali terhenti, Chanyeol mencoba menetralkan nada bicaranya yang semakin bergetar. Ia tidak tau mengatakan semua ini terasa begitu sakit, mungkin karena ia tau pada akhirnya juga ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan dari Baekhyun.

"apa kau pernah berfikir jika namja bodoh dihadapanmu ini begitu mencintaimu Baek? Begitu bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya, bagaimana mungkin? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Kris Hyungmu itu. Aku mengalah Baek, aku mengalah dengan perasaanku kepadamu. Sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, silahkan jika kau ingin pergi menjauh dari sahabat yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya, maafkan aku telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita Baek, terimakasih karena selama ini kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil dihadapan Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ketika orang disana yang menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda. Baekhyun meraih kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan, dilihatnya sebuah cincin cantik tergeletak disana. Hatinya terasa diremas – remas, ia masih kaget dengan pengakuan Chanyeol dan segala hal yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui sahabatnya sedang tidak baik hanya mampu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya dari samping, mencoba memberikan ketenangan kepada namja yang sama kecilnya dengannya itu yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut. Sementara Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat, ia tau ini berat untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. apalagi otaknya bertambah kacau dengan melihat setetes airmata jatuh dari mata sipit Baekhyun yang disusul dengan ratusan tetesan yang lain. Namja kecil itu terisak dipelukan Kyungsoo, tangannya mencengkeram kotak itu kuat – kuat. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia benci situasi seperti ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kedua sahabatnya, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris, apa yang salah dari orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Walaupun secara tidak langsung Kris sedang membunuh adiknya sendiri. Jongin tau seberapa dalam perasaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan itu akan sulit untuk disembuhkan ketika ia sudah merasa berada diambang batasnya. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda kecil itu sekali lagi, mianhae, _aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa_, katanya dalam hati.

_Cause i'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams i still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_Everynight's getting longer_

_And this fire is getting stronger, baby_

_I'll swallow my pride and i'll be alive_

_Can you hear my call?_

_I surrender all.._

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe dengan menhapus jejak air dikedua matanya,

_selamat tinggal, Baekhyun_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika merasa cukup tenang dengan perasaannya akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia menolak tawaran Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk mengantarkannya, ia beralasan jika rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan masih banyak taksi yang bisa mengantarnya pulang, apalagi rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbeda arah dengannya, itu membuatnya merasa merepotkan.

Pemuda kecil itu akhirnya bisa sampai didepan rumahnya dengan selamat. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju halaman rumahnya, matanya masih terpejam, ingatannya kembali kepada beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju dimana rumah keluarga Park berada, rumah itu nampak sepi namun ia dapat mengenali motor sport yang ada dihalamannya,

"Chanyeol sudah pulang," lirihnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat, matanya sudah ingin berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halaman rumah jika saja sebuah mobil tidak berhenti di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kris keluar dari sana masih menggunakan setelan kerjanya.

Namja tampan itu menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah, tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun berjanji untuk menjawab pernyataannya.

"Chukkae untuk beasiswamu," katanya setelah berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun

"gomawo Hyung," Baekhyun menjawabnya lirih

"eum, Baek..bolehkah aku meminta jawabanmu sekarang?" Kris bertanya dengan raut sedikit gugup. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru membuang pandangannya kerumah Chanyeol lagi, mendongak untuk melihat ruangan dilantai atas rumah keluarga Park, tepat dijendela besar yang menghadap keluar, disana berdiri seorang namja tinggi yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris,

"Hyung tau aku begitu mengagumimu, kau begitu sempurna dimataku, kau selalu berlaku baik padaku, melindungiku, menjadi sosok yang sangat berarti untukku. Terimakasih karena Hyung telah menyukaiku, aku sangat tersanjung dengan ini semua. Ku pikir aku juga menyukaimu Hyung..."

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun-

"namun kurasa jantungku berdetak untuk orang lain."

Senyuman itu tiba – tiba memudar. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat,

"mianhae Hyung." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang mematung disana juga pria yang masih betah berdiri didepan jendela dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI YOROBUN maaf banget updatenya agak lama :-( kemaren mau ngupdate ada aja halangannya hehe. Semoga kalian ga kecewa sama chapter ini ya, dan yang penasaran sama gimana perasaan Baekhyun ya tuh udah ada jawabannya hehe. Oiya sama kemaren ada yang nanya kok ini mirip sama drama reply 1997, yakan gue udah bilang di chapter 1 kalo ff ini emang inspired dari drama itu so yeah anyway thanks buat kalian yang udah review yang udah follow yang udah fav aww you guys are my loves ahaha kemaren jadi semangat gitu begitu baca review kalian yang lucu – lucu, ada yang kesel sama Chanyeol, sama Baek lol aoiya btw next chap gue juga mau bikin hubungan kaisoo jelas ya so tunggu aja XD oiya sorry for typos ya guys maaf gasempet edit ulang, semoga kalian ngerti apa maksud kalimatnya hahaha**

**Special smooch for my dearest:**

**Yeppeunnuna, nnukeybum, NAJIKA ALAMANDA, Hyemi Kim, Park Chan Gyu, TouchMyBody, ChanBaekLuv, Kim Eun Seob, chanbaekshipp, ShinJiWoo920202, rillakuchan, nur991fah, kireiasia95, Haiiro-sora, Vita Williona Venus, , guest, Astia morichan, , simbarella, Parkbaekyoda, chanbaekssi, chanbaekyu, 90rahmayani, Majey Jannah 97, Park Chan Gyu, CussonsBaekBy, Nenehcabill, devrina, YOONA, chanbaek'sbaby, Manusia kecoa, chanuchie, Bubbleepororo, lee. , jongindo, ririn cross, ia, ini gue (lol jarin i know what you did there), septhaca, lia, rere, , hinagiku2705, winter park chanchan, kacangpolongman, neli amelia, kim eun seob, , farfaridah16, su hoo, kriswu393.**

**Thanyou guys for supporting me hehehe once again, review please? XD**


	5. unexpected ring

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (main)**

**Length: chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua namja itu diam – diam mengikuti bus yang membawa Baekhyun pulang. Setelah berhenti disebuah halte, mobil sport milik Jongin –salah satu namja tadi– pun ikut berhenti. Mereka mengamati namja mungil bersurai hitam yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah mewahnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan pelan, ia tau persis bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu saat ini.

"bukankah itu Kris Hyung?" Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip

"w-wae?" namja berkulit tan itu tergagap, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan menoleh kepadanya dengan tiba – tiba.

"kau memang tidak memperhatikanku sedari tadi," Kyungsoo mendengus keras, tangan pendeknya ia lipat didepan dada dan matanya memicing menatap Jongin dengan tajam

"mian," pinta Jongin dengan muka yang sedikit memelas

"ah, bukankah itu Kris Hyung?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku sudah bilang dari tadi bodoh," namja kecil itu tak acuh mendengar kekehan bodoh milik Jongin, lebih memilih memperhatikan Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun

"kurasa dia sedang menagih jawaban Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo sembari menoleh ke arah Jongin namun seketika tubuhnya mengejang, namja mungil itu mematung menatap Jongin yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru hampir mirip dengan yang Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun. Ia sempat berfikir apakah Baekhyun memberikannya kepada Jongin namun ia rasa itu tidak mungkin.

"i-ige mwo-" Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya ketika Jongin meraih tangannya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut dipunggungnya. Setelah itu diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam kotak dan menyematkannya dijari manis milik namja dihadapannya.

"jadilah kekasihku," Jongin tersenyum sangat manis, membuat persendian Kyungsoo melemah seketika seperti jelly.

Digenggamnya tangan yang tadi ia pasangi cincin itu dengan erat. Matanya masih menatap Kyungsoo menantikan jawaban. Sementara si mata bulat masih sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya masih lamban untuk diajak berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Jongin gemas bukan main.

"apa aku sudah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya? Kau tak akan menggantungkan jawabanmu seperti Baekhyun kepada Kris Hyung kan? Kau tau bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka," kata Jongin sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah depan, walaupun ia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah dagu Jongin dan tidak menemukan sahabatnya disana, hanya ada Kris yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia kemudian menoleh kembali kearah Jongin, sesaat senyumnya terkembang,

"kau tau aku bukan Baekhyun yang tidak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri..." Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk segala hal yang bisa saja terjadi. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis kearahnya,

"mian," kata Kyungsoo singkat masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir heart-shapenya

"ah gwenc-" tiba – tiba Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirnya dan nafasnya agak sedikit sesak seperti terhimpit sesuatu. Matanya masih tidak fokus namun dalam hitungan detik mata elang itu membola dengan sempurna. Demi Tuhan ini ciuman pertamanya dan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya duluan. Mereka berdua masih sama – sama menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, masih enggan untuk saling melepaskan, meskipun tidak ada gigitan, lumatan dan hanya saling merekat, itu semua sudah cukup membuat mereka bahagia.

Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dahulu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Sementara Jongin meraih tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya,

"gomawo," katanya disela – sela ciuman yang ia daratkan dipuncak kepala kekasih barunya

"eum," kata Kyungsoo masih dengan rona merah muda dipipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Mereka-pun hanya saling menghangatkan satu sama lain tanpa mau memikirkan kembali sahabat mereka yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan mereka berada disini.

Biarkan kali ini mereka menjadi egois, karena bagi mereka, kebahagiaan tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya, namun kebahagiaan harus diciptakan, seperti saat ini, saling mengecup dan membisikkan kata cinta, membuat ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan di perut rata mereka.

Malam itu, tepat ketika bintang bersinar dengan terang, Kyungsoo bersumpah, ini kebahagiaan termanis yang pernah ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Namja mungil bermata sipit itu meregangkan badannya, sesekali ia menguap lebar mengingat semalam ia tidur tepat pukul 2. Disibaknya selimut tebal berwarna biru donker itu dengan malas, kemudian membiarkannya jatuh kelantai begitu saja.

Namja itu, Baekhyun, meraih handuk yang tersimpan diatas nakasnya kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya kebalik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun ketika seseorang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya, menaruh secarik kertas tepat diatas ponsel putih miliknya dan kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Baekhyun keluar menggunakan bathrobe bermotif strawberry kesayangannya. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan handuk yang ia gosokkan kekepalanya, mencoba mengeringkan surai hitam itu dengan pelan. Ia memperhatikan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, seingatnya tadi, Baekhyun belum keluar kamar ataupun membuka pintu sama sekali, lalu siapa yang masuk? Atau mungkin ibunya? Mana mungkin Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya baru akan tiba malam ini dari china.

Saat pikirannya masih sibuk menerka siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, sesuatu menarik pandangannya. Sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas ponselnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, siapa yang menaruhnya? Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya,

'datanglah jika kau merasa butuh menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku.'

Kerutan didahinya semakin jelas, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tau siapa pemilik surat ini. Pemuda mungil itu termenung sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Kyungsoo, siapa tau namja itu bisa membantu memecahkan masalah misterius ini, yeah walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

"yeoboseyo," suara familiar itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar,

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggilnya sedikit semangat

"eum?"

"aku menemukan surat misterius dikamarku, sepertinya seseorang memasuki kamarku ketika aku mandi," adu Baekhyun, ia masih setia memandangi surat itu dengan seksama

"surat? Apa yang tertulis disana," Kyungsoo terdengar sangat penasaran, membuat Baekhyun justru sedikit terkikik

"disini ditulis 'datanglah jika kau merasa butuh menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku.' Apa maksudnya?" pemuda mungil itu terlihat berpikir kembali, matanya menatap langit – langit kamar sedikit menerawang,

"Chanyeol?" kata suara diseberang sana membuat Baekhyun duduk kembali dari acara terlentangnya diatas tempat tidur, entah mengapa mendengar nama itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"m-mana mungkin," tukas Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Beberapa hari ini setelah insiden dicafe, Chanyeol selalu menghindarinya, bahkan namja itu tidak pernah datang kekampus lagi.

"dia bahkan menghindariku akhir – akhir ini, mana mungkin dia yang memberikan surat ini?"

"Baek, dengarkan aku, Chanyeol akan berangkat ke jepang nanti sore. Dan kau tau dia akan tinggal diapartement yang berbeda dengan yang sudah kita rancang sebelumnya." Udara seakan menipis ketika Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Apa Chanyeol benar – benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Sampai – sampai ia mengubah segala hal yang sudah mereka rancang bersama.

"mungkin saja ia mau memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Entahlah, tapi kurasa kau memang harus menemuinya Baek, sebelum dia benar – benar melepaskan perasaannya kepadamu. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri lagi, aku tau kau mencintainya" Kyungsoo melanjutkan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit termenung. Ia masih ragu karena ia tidak yakin Chanyeol mau menemuinya.

.

.

.

.

Namja jangkung itu sibuk menggemasi barang – barangnya. Sekitar dua jam lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat ke jepang. Ia hanya membawa beberapa barang yang menurutnya penting sehingga hanya ada dua koper besar yang tergeletak disana. Barang terakhir yang ia gapai adalah sebuah figura dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah saling merangkul disana, ya, dirinya dan Baekhyun. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka berlibur ke jeju beberapa tahun silam. Diusapnya wajah namja mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya, sangat pelan, seolah – olah ia tengah mengusap pipi padat itu secara langsung. Ia menarik nafas dalam, Chanyeol rasa ia tak perlu membawa foto ini atau ia akan semakin sulit melupakan Baekhyun. Figura itu ia letakkan kembali keatas nakasnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum masam. Ia tau pada akhirnya semuanya akan seperti ini, tapi ia mencoba untuk menerima semuanya, selama ini semua membuat Baekhyun dan Hyungnya bahagia, ia akan berusaha hidup bahagia juga entah bagaimana caranya. Setelah kejadian malam itu baik Kris maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang membahas soal pernyataan cinta Kris, jadi Chanyeol berfikir mungkin saja mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih atau semacamnya. Bagi Chanyeol lebih baik dia tidak tau sama sekali daripada harus mendengarnya dari mulut Hyungnya sendiri. Kadang Chanyeol berfikir, mengapa Hyungnya tidak peka, tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyiksa adiknya sendiri, namun disisi lain Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Hyung yang sudah merawat dan menjaganya selama orang tua mereka tiada.

Lamunan namja itu terganggu ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Jongin. Diangkatnya ponsel itu dan ia tempelkan tepat ditelinga sebelah kanannya,

"yeoboseyo?" sapanya, merasa sedikit heran mengapa Jongin menelfonnya.

"kau serius akan berangkat hari ini?" tanya suara diseberang sana

"hm" jawabnya singkat, masih memandangi figura yang tergeletak didepannya

"apa Baekhyun sudah menemuimu?"

"ani."

"kau mengharapkannya?" terdengar kekehan dari Jongin. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Jongin kembali bersuara,

"aku dan Kyungsoo akan menjemputmu, kami yang akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara."

"geurae, gomawo, Jongin-a" jawabnya singkat, masih terpaku dengan satu nama yang sempat Jongin tanyakan, Baekhyun.

"eum." Lalu sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menurunkan ponselnya pelan – pelan. Seketika hatinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan namja yang sudah memenuhi otak dan hatinya beberapa tahun terakhir. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik – baik saja, tanpa dirinya.

Seolah tidak ingin peduli lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya menyeret kopernya keluar kamar. Hyungnya sudah berada dijepang sejak malam tadi karena ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus ia kerjakan. Sebentar lagi rumah ini akan kosong untuk beberapa bulan, membuatnya memelankan laju langkahnya, ia sibuk menatap seluruh sudut ruangan megahnya, memutar kembali berbagai memori yang pernah terekam olehnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia pasti akan merindukan tempat ini, tempat yang menjadi saksi jalan hidupnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti diruang keluarga, ia berdiri tepat didepan foto keluarga, dimana ada appa dan eommanya yang duduk disebuah sofa dengan Chanyeol dan kris yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Keluarga bahagia, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya ketika menatap foto itu dengan senyuman yang kemudian luntur mengingat peristiwa itu kembali. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin menangis lagi, ia sudah berjanji kepada appa dan eommanya untuk tidak akan memangis lagi dan hidup lebih baik setelah ini.

"Park Chanyeol," panggil seseorang dibelakang Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan mendapati dua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"kalian sudah datang," Chanyeol bergumam pelan,

"sejak pertama kali kau mengadap foto itu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap

"selama itukah? Mian,"

"gwenchana," Jongin berkata sambil merangkul pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Sementara namja jangkung itu mengernyit dibuatnya, tidak paham dengan apa yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari ini ia menutup diri.

"kau melewatkan sesuatu," ucap Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"kau tau apa yang kupikirkan, katakan apa yang kulewatkan," pemuda tinggi itu bersandar disamping figura besar, melihat kedua tangan kekarnya didepan dada.

"kamu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih," hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga,

"chukkae, aku tau kalian akan berakhir seperti ini, aku ikut bahagia," ucapnya tulus. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa menahan senyuman mereka melihat sahabatnya begitu mendukung hubungan keduanya.

"hiduplah dengan bahagia, meskipun kita akan ada diuniversitas yang sama aku tidak bisa berjanji akan bertemu dengan kalian sesering mungkin, jadi kumohon hiduplah dengan bahagia," entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga menggiring Chanyeol untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentu saja terharu dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, meskipun terbesit kesedihan karena itu artinya mereka akan jarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namun mereka bisa apa? Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan Park Chanyeol.

"dan, emm, kumohon, jaga Baekhyun untukku. Aku tak tau apa setelah ini semua aku masih ingin melihatnya..maksudku, aku akan siap bertemu dengannya ketika aku sudah berhasil melupakan perasaanku kepadanya jadi.."

"kurasa kau tak perlu melupakan perasaanmu, kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini," Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, merasa geram sendiri dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti sangat putus asa seperti ini. Dan lagi ia juga kesal dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padahal semuanya sudah terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mengeratkan pengangannya pada koper disampingnya. Matanya terpejam, dan hal pertama yang menyapa pandangan gelapnya ada Baekhyun. Mengapa namja kecil itu selalu ada didalam bayangannya? Jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit tersiksa dengan semua ini. Ia selalu perasa perih ketika wajah Baekhyun menghiasi angan – angannya, wajah mungil itu mengikis habis puing – puing hatinya yang sudah hancur terlebih dulu. Mungkin jika matanya tidak terpejam, butiran – butiran airmata sudah kemali mengalir dipipinya. Ia sendiripun tidak mengerti mengapa ia selemah ini jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"kajja, kurasa pesawatku tidak lama lagi," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membuat genangan airmata itu tertelah kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Meskipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengetahui sebutir airmata yang sempat jatuh tanpa Chanyeol sadari, mereka tidak ingin membahasnya, biarkan Chanyeol memilih jalannya sendiri.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju bandara tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Dari awal mereka sama – sama menginginkan beasiswa dan merencanakan segala hal yang mereka impikan, namun sekarang semuanya berantakan. Chanyeol sempat merasa bersalah ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keputusan ini, ia memikirkan sahabatnya, ia tau mereka kecewa walaupun tak pernah secara langsung mengatakannya. Namun ia juga cukup beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka, yang terus mendukung segala hal yang ia lakukan tanpa memberikan beban.

Ketika Chanyeol sadar dari pikirannya sendiri, ternyata mobil Jongin sudah menepi diparkiran bandara. Sedikit membuat tubuhnya menegang karena sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Ditariknya nafas dalam – dalam kemudian membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan. Ia bergumam mengatakan terimakasih ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah membantunya membawakan koper besarnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju gate dimana pesawat Chanyeol berada, tepat ketika mereka menghentikan langkahnya, suara dari speaker menginterupsi bahwa pesawat menuju jepang akan segera take off dan meminta penumpang untuk segera memasuki area pesawat.

"kurasa aku harus bersiap sekarang," kata Chanyeol menoleh kepada dua sahabatnya,

"hati – hatilah, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, luangkan waktu untuk berkunjung keapartement kami nantinya," Jongin bergegas memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus,

"pasti, jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, jika ada waktu, kalian boleh bermain ke apartementku," katanya sambil beralih memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo

"ne, pasti," Jongin mengangguk mantap

"geurae, aku pergi dulu," Chanyeol akhirnya menarik kopernya dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pesawat.

Diam – diam ia berharap semoga takdir membawanya kepada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia rela meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan orang – orang yang dikasihinya untuk menjemput kebahagiaannya. Ia terus menggumamkan harapan – harapan kecilnya sampai akhirnya ia meraih tangga pesawat itu. Ia berjalan dengan gusar, semakin ia mendekat dengan pintu masuk, semakin bimbang pula hatinya. Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat Baekhyun, apakah namja itu benar – benar akan baik – baik saja?

Setelah mendengar seorang pramugari yang menginterupsi lamunannya, Chanyeol menepis semua angan – angannya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan memantapkan hati kecilnya, hati yang sampai saat ini masih enggan beranjak dari sana, dari hati namja lain yang sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Ia melirik kearah tiket pesawatnya, melihat kursi yang memang sudah ia pesan jauh – jauh hari. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan, tidak menghiraukan seseorang disebelahnya yang agak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Chanyeol mulai menyandarkan badannya, sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off dan dia sedikit tersiksa dengan kondisi ini karena sejujurnya Chanyeol takut akan ketinggian, ia akan mengidap motion sick ketika pesawat mulai lepas landas. Keringatnya berubah dingin, ia memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Hendak mencengkeram jaketnya sendiri ketika seseorang mengambil tangannya dan menggenggam dengan erat. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping dimana seseorang tengah duduk disana dengan tenang namun tidak menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan pandangannya, namja itu seketika menoleh dan tersenyum manis,

"apa kau baik – baik saja Chanyeol-a? Kau tidak motion sick lagi?" Baekhyun mengabaikan raut terkejut Chanyeol yang masih belum hilang dari raut wajahnya.

"Baek..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"tentu saja pergi kejepang bodoh, memang apalagi," Baekhyun menekuk mukanya, ia sedikit merajuk melihat Chanyeol masih terbengong dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Namja tiang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan yang Baekhyun yang masih mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Matanya terpaku dengan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manis Baekhyun. Menyadari namja tinggi itu menadang jemarinya, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan melepas cincin itu dihadapan Chanyeol, membuat tubuh menjulang itu menegang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol mengerjap ketika Baekhyun meletakkan cincin itu ditelapak tangannya, ia tersenyum miris, ia tau bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan mengembalikannya.

"pasangkan cincin itu untukku,"

"eh?" lagi – lagi Chanyeol terbengong untuk yang ketiga kalinya,

"palliwa!" Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja bertindak bodoh. Dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu tepat dijari manisnya. Membuat sipemiliknya tersenyum malu.

"gomawo," Baekhyun masih tersipu ditempatnya, sementara Chanyeol tertegun melihat pemandangan didepannya, mengapa Baekhyun melakukan semua ini?

Namja pendek itu akhirnya menyenderkan badannya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. mengisyaratkan supaya Chanyeol juga mengistirahatkan tubuh tegapnya, seperti terhipnotis, pemuda itu menurutinya begitu saja tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya.

"Chanyeolie.." panggilnya dengan menggigit bibir tipisnya

"eum," Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman sementara matanya fokus menatap lurus kedepan,

"kau butuh kekamar mandi?" tanya Chanyeol masih belum menolehkan kepalanya

"ani, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" cicitan itu terdengar sangat lirih namun Chanyeol tidak tuli untuk mendengarnya dengan jelas

"tentu," jawabnya singkat

"apa kau masih menyukaiku?" kali ini pemuda mungil itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapnya (lagi – lagi) terkejut.

"m-mwoya," Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal, ia merasa Chanyeol benar – benar menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Menyebalkan.

"ish! Aku tanya apa kau masih menyukaiku?!" nada suaranya sangat tidak sabaran, terbukti dari ekspresi menggemaskan Baekhyun dengan mata melotot sebal dan bibir mengerucut lucu,

"wae? Apa sekarang kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya sekenanya sambil memainkan lidagnya didinding pipinya. Tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu karena toh ia tau jawabannya pasti tida-

"eum,"

–K mungkin.

Pemuda itu sontak menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Apa dia berhalusinasi? Ayolah seseorang katakan jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"mworago?!" Chanyeol hampir memekik kalau saja dia tidak segera sadar bahwa ia sedang berada didalam pesawat

"aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai seorang lelaki," Baekhyun balik menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"k-kau tidak sedang bercanda Baek?"

"ish kau menyebalkan!" lagi – lagi Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol benar – benar membuatnya malu. Ia sudah mengorbankan segala gengsinya dan mengakuinya didepan Chanyeol tapi kenapa namja ini masih saja bodoh.

"katakan sekali lagi Baek," mata Chanyeol mulai berbinar, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Malas dengan tanggapan Chanyeol dan takut ia akan mendapatkan jawaban bodoh lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya menarik kerah jaket milih Chanyeol mendekatkan dengan wajahnya, tanpa aba – aba, namja penggila eyeliner itu menempelkan bibirnya di benda basah yang cukup tebal milik Chanyeol. setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol,

"aku mencintaimu, bodoh," katanya pelan, membuat Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak sempit Baekhyun dan kembali membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat, tidak saling melumat, hanya saling menempel. Keduanya bisa saling merasakan senyuman satu sama lain dibibirnya.

Setelah sama – sama sudah melepaskan dirinya, Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menidurkan kepalanya dipundak tegap itu, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan Baekhyun yang berubah seagresif ini?

"Baek kau kenapa?"

"aku hanya ingin bersandar dipundak kekasihku apa itu salah?" ucapan polos Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin namja kecil ini berkata setenang dan sepolos itu?

"k-kekasih?" Chanyeol lagi – lagi tergagap dengan ekspresinya yang kembali bodoh. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia tersenyum tampan dengan segala pesonanya

"wae? Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?!"

"ani, aku mau Baek, aku mau. Baiklah jangan merajuk seperti itu, kekasihku terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika merajuk begini," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, meletakkan dagu tumpulnya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Sementara si kecil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol, diam – diam ia tersenyum manis.

"Baek.."

"eum?"

"Kris hyung bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia terduduk tegak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Chanyeol sedikit menggigit bibirnya melihat Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Namun ternyata namja kecil itu tiba – tiba menggenggam tangannya,

"yang aku cintai itu kau Chanyeol-a, bukan Kris hyung."

"tapi dia sangat menginginkanmu, kau tau itu." Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu, Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Chanyeol-a dengarkan aku, kau harus terbiasa mementingkan dirimu sendiri atau kau akan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau tau aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku kepada Kris Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu, meskipun aku berfikir aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tapi aku akhirnya sadar, kau berarti lebih dari sahabat bagiku, kau mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan ketika berada bersamamu, sementara Kris Hyung, aku nyaman berada disampingnya, namun ia tidak memberikan reaksi apa – apa kepada jantungku, aku sadar, dia hanya seorang Hyung dimataku, tidak lebih." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi,

"aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Katanya mantap, membuat pemuda dalam dekapannya mengernyit bingung,

"apa?"

"mempertahankanmu," ucapnya singkat namun sukses membuat Baekhyun merona hebat.

Seperti harapannya disetiap pijakan ketika ia menaiki tangga pesawat tadi, Chanyeol berharap ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan benar saja, Tuhan sayang kepadanya, disinilah ia sekarang, dengan namja mungil dalam dekapannya, namja yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan membalas perasaannya, kini menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"kurasa usaha kita tidak sepenuhnya sia – sia Kyung," Jongin berkata pelan, tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bertelfon ria dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"memangnya mengapa?" Kyungsoo membiarkan orang itu mendengarkan pembicarannya,

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya menjadi kekasih juga," Jongin berteriak lantang, namun seketika ia meruntuki mulutnya sendiri. Terang saja, seseorang yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo adalah Kris, dan pemuda itu tentu saja mendengarnya.

"eng- K-Kris Hyung kurasa aku harus mematikan sambungannya, batteraiku sudah akan habis, mian Hyung, annyeong."

Kyungsoo mematikannya begitu saja. Ia juga takut sendiri dengan reaksi Kris jika ia tetap membiarkan sambungan teleponnya tetap menyala.

"dari mana kau tau?"

"Chanyeol mengirimiku ini," Jongin memperlihatkan foto Chanyeol sedang merangkul pemuda yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka berdua yang terlelap dalam dekapan pemuda satunya.

"dia bilang, 'kenalkan ini kekasih baruku'"

"ah syukurlah Baekhyun menuruti saranku," Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega

"maksudmu?"

"ketika kita gagal membuat Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol dengan surat palsu itu, aku mengirimkan tiket pesawat kepadanya, awalnya dia ragu, namun akhirnya ia mau pergi juga."

"kau yang terbaik Kyung, yeoksi uri Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik!" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan dari kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

.

TIIING!

Bel apartement itu berbunyi, membuat Chanyeol berjalan tergopoh untuk membukanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam yang diberikan Baekhyun ketika ia berkunjung ke apartement kekasihnya itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati Hyungnya berdiri disana.

"Hyung!" Kris tersenyum dan memasuki apartement adiknya. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan duduk disofa.

"kau masih ingat dengan perintahku kan? Besok kau harus menemuinya." Kris berkata to the point. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"andwae, aku tidak mau Hyung. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan seperti ini."

"wae? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"eum." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Kris tersenyum miris

"ara,"

"mwo?!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hyungnya barusan

"mwo? Aku tau. Chanyeol-a mian, Hyung bukan Hyung yang baik. aku tau kau menyukainya dan dia menyukaimu, namun mari bersaing dengan baik. masih ada kesempatan untukku merebutnya darimu dan membuatnya menyukaiku. Kau memang adikku satu – satunya, aku pasti akan memberikan segalanya untukmu namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Mianhae. Kuharap kau akan datang besok, tidak masalah jika kau menolak perjodohan itu, datanglah untuk menghormati rekan bisnis Hyung. Aku pulang dulu." Kris bangkit dari duduknya menginggalkan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terluka. Namja itu masih terduduk dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia tau semuanya tidak akan semudah itu, ia tau ia harus menghadapi ini semua pada akhirnya. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, kepalanya seperti berputar – putar.

Seharusnya ia tau bahwa Hyungnya bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja jika itu berhubungan dengan hatinya. Apalagi mendengar bahwa Kris masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk merebut Baekhyun darinya begitu memukul kepalanya. Chanyeol tau ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meyakinkan Hyungnya dan membuat Baekhyun bertahan disampingnya. Tapi perjodohan itu begitu membuatnya kesal, apa Kris sengaja memaksanya? Jujur saja ia kesal dengan Hyungnya, dia pasti akan menggunakan taktik perjodohan ini untuk menjauhkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung apa kau setega itu denganku?" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu. Kejadian akhir – akhir ini membuat segalanya menjadi kacau. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka orang yang paling ia cintai menjadi kekasih adiknya sendiri. Lalu mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata jujur dengannya? Setidaknya jika Chanyeol berkata dari awal mungkin ia akan mengalah untuknya. Namun sekarang? Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ia juga ingin memperjuangkan hatinya sendiri, entah apapun hasilnya nanti. Baginya ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Diraihnya ponsel itu dan mendial nomor ponsel yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala,

"yeoboseyo?" sapa suara riang itu dari seberang

"ne, Baekhyun-ah," panggil Kris dengan suara berat, ia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran ranjangnya, sedikit membiarkan tubuhnya melepas penat yang menganggunya,

"waeyo Hyung?"

Besok Hyung ingin mengajakmu makan malam, apakah kau mau?" Kris tersenyum pilu ketika ia tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti tengah memikirkan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana Baekhyun-ah? Selama kau berada dijepang kan kita belum bertemu sama sekali,"

"eum, baiklah Hyung. Kau kirimkan saja alamat restoran itu kepadaku. Besok aku akan pergi kesana." Katanya dari seberang sana, berusaha tetap terdengar ceria meskipun ia nyatanya sedang gusar memikirkan apa ia harus meminta ijin kepada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"good. Hyung akan menunggumu disana." Kata Kris dengan senyuman tampannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol akhirnya panggilan itu terputus juga. Kris menyimpan ponselnya diatas nakas dan memejamkan matanya.

"mianhae, Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

**HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO waah maaf banget ya updatenya lama banget. Gue lagi kurang enak badan jadinya ya ngaret updatenya terus sempet kena writerblock juga hehe gimana nih ceritanya? Diawalnya emang rada gaje sih karena bingung banget mau nulis apaan tapi semoga kalian suka ya :-) thanks buat kalian yang masih mau baca ff aneh ini, thanks buat yang udah ngefollow ngefav sama ngereview yaampun seneng banget deh masih ada yang ngehargain ff ini ahehehe konflik yang sama Kris ini ga bakal rumit kok tenang aja, dan kayaknya juga gabakal lama lagi ff ini selesai, paling 2 atau 3 chapter lagi hehe tapi gatau juga ya, siapa tau otak gue lagi geser terus bikin dramanya makin ngeselin ya mana tau lol tungguin ajadeh ya guys XD**

**Special smooch for my dearest:**

**Yeppeunnuna, nnukeybum, NAJIKA ALAMANDA, Hyemi Kim, Park Chan Gyu, TouchMyBody, ChanBaekLuv, Kim Eun Seob, chanbaekshipp, ShinJiWoo920202, rillakuchan, nur991fah, kireiasia95, Haiiro-sora, Vita Williona Venus, , guest, Astia morichan, , simbarella, Parkbaekyoda, chanbaekssi, chanbaekyu, 90rahmayani, Majey Jannah 97, Park Chan Gyu, CussonsBaekBy, Nenehcabill, devrina, YOONA, chanbaek'sbaby, Manusia kecoa, chanuchie, Bubbleepororo, lee. , jongindo, ririn cross, ia, ini gue (lol jarin i know what you did there), septhaca, lia, rere, , hinagiku2705, winter park chanchan, kacangpolongman, neli amelia, kim eun seob, , farfaridah16, su hoo, kriswu393, jung hyejin, dianahyorie1, .39, sniaanggrn, chanyurrr, ia, nur991fah, anabble, dims, yah ketauan (APASIH JARIN APASIH), baekhaan, jokemato daejae, hyemi kim, lolamoet, thiiya, .739, sungie, baby crong, re-panda68, hinagiku2705, maple fujoshi2309, neli amelia.**

**Thankyou guys for the greatest support towards my fiction, im gladly feeling touched. Please looking forward to the next chapter, i'll work harder for it!:-)**

**I'll never bored to ask you this, review please? XD**


	6. vow

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (main)**

**Length: chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari kala itu mulai beranjak keperaduannya, gumpalan awan diatas sana mulai bersiap untuk menyambut datangnya malam, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Namja berparas manis nan cantik itu masih setia menopangkan sikunya dipinggir balkon apartement minimalisnya, sekedar mendongakkan kepala dan menikmati segala pemandangan yang ada ketika langit mulai tertelan sebuah nama, Chanyeol. meskipun hubungan mereka masih tergolong seumur jagung, Baekhyun merasa semuanya sudah berjalan lama. Ia selalu menemukan dirinya sendiri bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, Chanyeol yang tidak pernah absen menjaganya dan membuatnya tertawa. Ia rasa hidupnya kembali, Chanyeol kembali seperti yang dulu, bukankah Chanyeol adalah hidupnya?

Bibir tipis itu mengulum sebuah senyuman, lagi – lagi ia memikirkan Chanyeol. padahal kalau dipikir ulang, mereka selalu bertemu paling lama dua hari sekali, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun selalu merasa rindu kepada sosok jangkung itu.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengikuti sebuah interview kerja, entahlah apa yang dipikirkan namja jangkung itu, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan soal biaya lalu mengapa masih saja memaksa untuk bekerja. Alasannya sungguh luar biasa mengejutkan (bagi Baekhyun tentunya), ia bilang ia hanya ingin belajar bekerja, mencicipi bagaimana asam garam dunia pekerjaan, dan yang terakhir, membuat Baekhyun bangga. Entahlah, bagi Baekhyun alasan Chanyeol yang terakhir terdengar sangat kekanakan. Baginya Chanyeol tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bangga dan semacamnya, ia akan mencintai Chanyeol sungguh dengan apa adanya.

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, sepertinya hari ini ia harus menahan rasa rindunya kepada Chanyeol.

Ketika ia ingin kembali masuk kedalam kamar, tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Sekali lagi, bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipencetnya tombol hijau dan tak berapa lama suara husky itu menyapa gendang telinganya,

"hei," sapanya

"eum, aku merindukanmu, Baek." Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, mencoba berkata bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama meskipun Chanyeol tak dapat melihatnya

"apa kau baru saja pulang? Suaramu terdengar sangat lelah," ucap Baekhyun khawatir, sementara Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan menghela nafas

"chakkaman," Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam apartementnya dan meraih sebuah gitar. Setelah itu ia duduk disisi ranjang dan membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak dalam mode loadspeaker,

**All i hear is raindrops, fallin on the rooftop**

**Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go?**

**Cause this pain i feel it wont go away..**

**And today, im officially missing you..**

Chanyeol terkekeh dari seberang sana mendengar lantunan lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan, namun ia juga tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Sesekali ia pejamkan matanya dan terus mendengarkan suara kekasih mungilnya,

**I thought that from this heartache i could escape**

**But i fronted long enough to know**

**There aint no way**

**And today, im officially missing you**

**Oh.. cant nobody do it like you**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Hey baby say it stays on my mind**

**And i, im officially missing you**

Baekhyun menyudahi acara menyanyinya dan metelakkan gitar itu disamping tempat idur. Diraihnya ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Chanyeol dan kemudian berdeham pelan,

"_oh baby, is it that hurt for not seeing me a day_?" Chanyeol lagi – lagi terkekeh, sementara Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya malu, untung saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya yang tengah sibuk merona sekarang.

_"__you know, i meet you more often than eating my own dinner,"_ Baekhyun menjawab asal, entah mengapa ia merasa hari ini ia sedang cheesy sekali.

"_are you admitting that you love to skip your dinner?_ Woah kau dalam bahaya nyonya Park," menyadari jika ia salah bicara Baekhyun langsung meringis sendiri. Chanyeol adalah tipe kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan posesif. Ia bisa saja ngambek sehari penuh hanya karena Baekhyun lupa memakan sarapan paginya. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah merasa resah, bisa saja Chanyeol justru akan marah lagi padanya karena ia baru saja keceplosan jika ia jarang makan malam.

"apa kau berencana untuk mengabaikan makan malammu lagi hari ini?" suaranya terdengar datas, terlampau datar.

"a-aniya, Chanyeoli, a-aku akan pergi makan malam sebentar lagi, kau tenang saja,"

"thats good," tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengehela nafas beratnya, entahlah ia sangat takut Chanyeol marah kepadanya.

"Baek.."

"eum?"

"semalam Kris Hyung datang kesini," ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut,

"ia sudah tau jika sekarang kita sudah menjadi kekasih," tambahnya lagi.

"e-eottoke arasseo?" Baekhyun benar – benar nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya, entahlah, ia bingung bagaimana Kris hyung tau?

"molla, ia juga memintaku menemui rekan bisnisnya, harusnya hari ini, namun aku menolak, jadinya besok malam."

"dia juga memintaku untuk menemuinya, hanya saja Kris Hyung tadi mendadak ada urusan,"

"kapan?"

"entahlah mungkin lusa, dia belum memberikan aku kabar lagi."

"Baek.."

"ya?"

"ketika kau bertemu kris Hyung nanti, tolong jangan percaya apapun yang ia katakan, kau mengerti?"

"n-ne, memangnya ada apa?"

"eobseo, hanya saja kau harus percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku akan memperjuangkan kita berdua, melawan Kris Hyung sekalipun. Jadi kau harus percaya padaku."

"eum, aku juga mencintaimu."

"tutuplah telfonnya, segera makan malam. Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang, badanku sangat pegal. Ohya, besok siang aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi berkencan, kau tau kan besok adalah hari sabtu. Lalu malamnya aku akan menemui rekan Kris hyung, arrasseo?"

"eum, ne, kau istirahatlah Chanyeolie, saranghae."

"nado,"

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol membalikkan posisinya menjadi menghadap jendela kamarnya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tadi ketika ditelfon ia hampir saja membocorkan semuanya dan dia benci kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah tidak jujur dengan Baekhyun.

Diliriknya jam weker diatas nakas, 7PM. Masih terlalu sore baginya untuk jatuh tertidur, namun keadaannya sungguh lelah saat ini. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, membayangkan suara Baekhyun yang tengah bernyanyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian ia tersenyum. Baekhyun dan suaranya adalah kombinasi yang indah untuk mengantarkannya kealam mimpi. Tak butuh waktu lama, tepat diakhir lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan dalam angan – angannya, Chanyeol tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh suara brisik dari luar apartementnya. Sepertinya seseorang datang, namun siapa? Bukankah kencannya dengan Chanyeol masih nanti siang? Lalu siapa yang datang kali ini? Disingkapnya selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya lalu ia berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu. Dengan malas ia membuka pelan pintu apartement itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tiga manusia yang paling ia rindukan berada disana.

"Baekhyun!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan heboh

"Kyungsoo! Jongin! Sehun!" Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan mereka bertiga. Entahlah, ia begitu merindukan mereka mengingat beberapa minggu ini ia belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu.

"kajja masuk!"

Mereka bertiga-pun akhirnya masuk sementara Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang memang membawa beberapa makanan pergi kedapur dan menghidangkannya disebuah piring besar. Ia juga membuat empat gelas jus strawberry mengingat Baekhyun hanya menyimpan buah itu dalam lemari pendinginnya.

"hey harusnya aku yang melayani kalian," Kyungsoo sedikit terkaget ketika Baekhyun tiba – tiba sudah berada disampingnya, membantunya untuk mengemasi bekas plastik belanjaan tadi,

"ah gwenchana, bukankah aku biasa menghancurkan dapurmu dulu?" ucapnya enteng membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk,

"aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo-ya," Baekhyun merangkul pundak sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan wajah sendu, namja satu ini benar – benar sedikit berlebihan.

"eum, aku juga. Itulah mengapa aku berkunjung kesini,"

"ah bagaimana Sehun berada disini?"

"kau Hyungnya bagaimana bisa kau malah bertanya padaku?!" omelan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ani, selama ini aku selalu mengiriminya email untuk menanyakan keadaan eomma dan appa, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia akan berkunjung,"

"mungkin dia ingin memberimu kejutan, dan..mengenalkan seseorang mungkin." Sahutnya acuh, sibuk dengan pudding yang tengah dihiasnya

"eum, aku memang belum pernah bertemu tunangannya sih,"

"hey kalian disini," ketiga namja itu– oh Chanyeol sudah berada disini! Tiba – tiba sudah berdiri disamping meja makan.

"ya! Albino, mana tunanganmu?"

"aku akan memperkenalkannya besok Hyung, hari ini dia sedang ada urusan," kata Sehun menjelaskan

"sok sibuk sekali,"

"chagiya sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu diapartementmu, bagaimana kalau kita tunda saja kencannya? Menonton film bersama disini tidak buruk bukan?" kali ini Chanyeol yang berkata sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menghasilkan rona merah muda dikedua pipi namja dalam dekapannya.

"eum, gwenchana," setelah itu Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan santainya, meninggalkan kesan horor lantaran ketiga namja disana memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sesuai prediksi, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersatu maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling membuat mual dan-

Iri, pastinya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan sederhana mereka, Baekhyun mulai menyalakan dvdnya, kali ini mereka ingin menonton film remaja dari amerika, The Clique. Ini adalah film rekomendasi Baekhyun, dia bilang film ini adalah film terkeren (menurutnya) yang pernah ada. Mengisahkan tentang persahabatan yang sedikit rumit namun mengharukan. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menarik nafas dengan bosan ketika film itu mulai diputar, pasalnya ia sudah ribuan kali menonton film ini, bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya tentu saja berkat paksaan dari Baekhyun sewaktu mereka masih tinggal bersama dikorea dulu. Sedangkan Jongin, ia sibuk memperhatikan pemain film tersebut, yang kebetulan sebagian besar adalah yeoja. Ia sibuk berkomentar soal ukuran dada, bentuk wajah, warna kulit dan sebagainya tanpa canggung sama sekali, seakan lupa jika Kyungsoo ada disebelahnya. Baekhyun harus beruntung kali ini karena setidaknya ada yang menyukai film pilihannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sudah seperti anak kembar, selalu memiliki selera yang sama. Terbukti dari tanggapannya yang sama menggebu dengan Baekhyun. Ah satu lagi Chanyeol, jangan tanyakan apakah dia menyukai filmnya atau tidak, ia sibuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari samping dan fokus dengan ponselnya. Tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa ia sangat gelisah saat ini, memikirkan apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan dan persiapkan untuk hari ini.

Pemuda jangkung itu masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika Baekhyun melambaikan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkaget namun akhirnya tersenyum juga,

"wae?"

"eobseo,"

"kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu Chanyeolie,"

"eobseoyo, aku hanya merindukanmu," jawabnya seraya memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif. Sementara sikecil memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Mereka terus saling memeluk dengan sesekali Chanyeol akan mendaratkan ciuman sayang dikening Baekhyun. Sesederhana itu, namun meninggalkan kesan romantis yang cukup manis.

Sampai ketika film itu berakhir, Chanyeol masih setia melingkarkah tangannya dipunggung Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas.

"kau apakan Baekhyun sampai tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Jongin mengernyit heran, pasalnya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang antusias melakukan sesuatu yang bernyata "film" dan ini pertama kalinya ia tertidur disaat film bahkan belum setengahnya.

"tidak ada, aku hanya memeluknya, dan dia tertidur begitu saja," jawab Chanyeol cuek, ia justru menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Baekhyun, membuat Jongin memasang raut wajah yang seolah – olah ingin muntah.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya kembali memutar film lain yang entah apalah judulnya Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia kembali teringat moment dimana Baekhyun berada didalam pesawat yang sama dengannya. Baginya hidupnya kali ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan dia tidak akan rela menghancurkannya dengan membiarkan Kris merebut Baekhyun dari dekapannya. Baekhyun adalah hidupnya, kebahagiaannya, dan satu – satunya alasan mengapa Chanyeol masih sanggup bernafas saat ini.

Namun satu yang menganggu pikirannya, bagaimana ia membatalkan perjodohan itu? Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang sudah direncanakan kakaknya, bisa saja ia akan menjebaknya atau merencanakan sesuatu yang keji, meskipun mereka adalah saudara, tapi jika sudah menyangkut urusan cinta, semuanya mungkin saja bukan?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun yang sudah jelas memilihnya, apa hal itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Chanyeol harapkan? Rasanya wajar jika kita ingin hidup layak dengan seseorang yang mencintai kita pula, bukankah begitu?

Diangkatnya kepalanya dan kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang masih betah memejamkan matanya.

"kau milikku," gumamnya sambil mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut,

"selamanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang tersisa, Sehun Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah pamit pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Baekhyun masih sibuk dialam mimpinya. Namja manis itu terbangun ketika hari sudah mulai gelap.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenahi jasnya, kali ini ia berpenampilan sedikit casual dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, kaos polos berwarna putih dan jas biru tua yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Dengan rambut yang sengaja ia naikkan sehingga meninggalkan kesan cool dan maskulin terhadapnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, namja yang sedang sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya itu sedikit mengangguk. Ia memakai celana jeans berwarna terang dan kemeja hitam tanpa motif. Rambutnya ditata rapi dengan poni yang jatuh menutupi kening sempitnya.

"kajja," kata Baekhyun dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya, ia bergegas menuju pintu depan ketika Chanyeol menahannya,

"tunggu," katanya pelan. Baekhyun yang merasakan sesuatu mengganjal hanya mampu menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung,

"dengarkan aku sekali lagi, apapun yang Kris Hyung katakan jangan kau percaya begitu saja oke? Kau harus tau aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan dalam, seolah memberikan keyakinan kepada Baekhyun dan sedikit memaksanya untuk percaya. Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah hidup dan matinya, ia akan berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menggagalkan semuanya. Demi Baekhyun, demi mereka berdua.

"eum, aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolie," Baekhyun tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya, meminta Chanyeol memeluknya.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Chanyeol segera menyambar tubuh mungil itu dan menariknya kedalam kungkungannya. Erat, sangat erat, seperti mereka tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Mungkin Baekhyun menganggap ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar karena mereka masih dalam mode 'fluffy' sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi bagi Chanyeol, pelukan ini sarat akan makna. Makna yang mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tau, setidaknya sampai pada waktunya.

"kajja, aku bisa terlambat," Chanyeol menyudahi pelukan itu dengan berat hati. Memandang Baekhyun sekali lagi yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkaget, hingga ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan bibirnya, namja kecil itu masih saja membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"kajja, chagiya.." kata Chanyeol sekali lagi. Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun dan ia genggam dengan lembut.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju parkiran dimana mobil Chanyeol berada.

Ketika pada akhirnya mereka dalam perjalanan menuju cafe dimana Kris ingin menemui Baekhyun – pun, tidak ada yang membuka suara, kecuali hanya untuk menanyakan jam berapa akan pulang dan Chanyeol berjanji akan pulang keapartement Baekhyun setelah ia selesai dengan rekan kerja Hyungnya.

Dalam tiga puluh menit, mobil itu akhirnya sampai juga didepan cafe yang cukup megah, Baekhyun saja sempat mengangakan mulutnya dengan takjub, makanya ia sedikit tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"ah Chanyeolie, Kris Hyung akan terlambat dan ia memintaku untuk menunggu supirnya menjemput disini, tempatnya diganti dengan cafe yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Kau tak usah menungguku, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat," katanya panjang lebar

"baiklah, jaga dirimu baik – baik ne?" Chanyeol mengusak surai hitam legam itu dengan gemas

"eum, aku turun dulu okey? Kau hati – hatilah dijalan,"

"pasti,"

Ketika Baekhyun sudah turun, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya berlawanan arah, pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Ia benar – benar tidak punya bayangan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ketika traffic lampnya berubah warna menjadi merah, Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor milik Hyungnya,

"Hyung, aku juga tidak ingin menyerah. Aku sempat menyerah karenamu, aku menyerah dengan perasaanku kepada Baekhyun waktu itu karena Hyung mengatakan bahwa Hyung menyukainya tepat ketika aku baru saja ingin menjadikannya kekasihku. Karena Hyung adalah satu – satunya saudara yang aku punya, aku menahan segala perasaanku, segala sakit hatiku, dan segala hal yang membuatku merasa buruk hanya untukmu, karena kau Hyungku." Suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar, ia menahan isakan yang hampir saja lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"dan itu semua tidak berarti apa – apa Hyung, aku masih sangat mencintainya walaupun saat itu ia berkata dihadapanku betapa ia mengagumimu. Lalu aku mencoba untuk melupakannya," diliriknya lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau, Chanyeol dengan pelan melajukan kembali mobilnya setelah berhasil memasang handsfree untuk tetap menjaga sambungannya kepada Kris.

"aku tau meskipun sekarang kau merasa kalah denganku, kau tidak akan pernah mengalah bukan? dan aku mungkin akan menyerah..."

"lalu?" akhirnya namja diseberang sana mengeluarkan kata juga setelah dari tadi ia hanya menyimak Chanyeol berbicara

"tapi setelah kau mengetahui ini semua, membuatku menyerah bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa kau lakukan sesuka hatimu Hyung. Aku menyukai Baekhyun, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, aku bahkan ingin menikahinya. Kau Hyungku satu – satunya yang kupunya didunia ini, akupun juga menyayangimu, aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu sesuatu kemampuanku.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkannya,

"tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan Baekhyun untukmu." Ucapnya mantap, namun tetap, ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa – apa.

"dan untuk pertemuan ini, aku tau kau sudah merancangnya dan merencanakannya jauh – jauh hari, aku akan tetap menemuinya, menemui orang yang akan kau jodohkan denganku. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi setelah ini, kumohon, jangan lakukan lagi, karena aku tidak akan pernah datang kembali." Chanyeol menutuskan sambungan telefon secara sepihak. Baginya, apa yang ia katakan kepada Kris barusan sudah cukup mewakili segala penolakan yang ia pendam dan ia rasakan selama ini. Ia ingin Kris tau perjuangannya, ia ingin Kris tau bahwa ia juga tidak akan memberikan Baekhyun begitu saja, tidak akan pernah.

Ia menginjak gas dengan cukup keras, sebenarnya ia harus menempuh jalan yang lebih jauh kali ini karena tadi ia malah berputar balik ketika sudah mengantarkan Baekhyun, sedangkan seharusnya ia melajukan mobilnya lurus kedepan. ia kembali memutar balik mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata, ia sempat mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang - orang dijalanan karena terkesan seperti namja yang sedang melakukan balapan liar. namun ia tidak peduli toh ia selamat dan Chanyeol akhirnya menepikan mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dilihatnya lagi pantulan dirinya dari kaca, sempurna. Ia meringis sedikit, berharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Setelah itu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar kedalam cafe, menyebutkan nama kakaknya yang sudah memesan tempat ini untuknya. Kemudian pelayan itu mengantarkannya kesebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat dibagian yang cukup dalam. Ia berjalan dengan gugup, sesekali diusapnya telapak tangan basahnya dicelana yang ia pakai.

Nomor 16.

Pelayan itu segera membungkuk sopan setelah ia menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ini ruangannya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan ragu, apakah ia harus benar – benar melakukannya? Ia takut Hyungnya menyiapkan hal licik yang yang akan mempersulitnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, dibuangnya pikiran buruk itu dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menarik nafas pelan ketika tangan kanannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, diputarnya benda itu sehingga menciptakan bunyi khas pintu yang terbuka.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang duduk didalam sana,

"B-Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

**HAI AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA hahahahaha beneran deh disaat ff udah mau kelar gini justru makin parah kena writerblocknya lol ohya guys this is almost there! Bentar lagi kelar niiih. Well sejauh ini seneng banget respon kalian luarbiasa bikin terharu:"") ga bosen bosennya bilang makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu ff ini buat update, maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan terlalu pendek, tapi yakin deh kalian bakal dapet balesannya dichapter depan *smirks luls. Yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, ngereview i love you. yang masih betah jadi silent readers ya i'll love you for the rest of my life if you leave some review so go make em lol**

**See you to the final or maybe semi final chapter! Ini tinggal final chapter sama epilog aja sih. Ya walaupun awalnya gapake prolog tapi dikasih epilog gapapa dong ya biar gaya dikit hahaha**

**Well, im the one who wont never bored to ask you this, review please? :-)**


	7. marry me, Baekhyun!

**T.H.T.P**

**(Time Heals The Pain)**

**Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Pairing: Chanbaek (main)**

**Length: chaptered**

**Genre: BL, romance, drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: buat kalian yang bolak balik tanya atau komen ff ini kok mirip sama drama reply 1997, please baca ini dengan baik, dichapter 1 gue udah pernah bilang kalo ff ini inspired dari drama itu, so lebih baik sebelum nanya atau komen kalian baca dulu ya, daripada nanya mulu guenya juga jadi males buat ngejawab:-) just make sure, you'll find some scene that you wouldnt found out on that drama so yeah. Kalo selama ini buat sebagian dari kalian ff ini gampang ditebak, monoton dan ga asik, gue sama sekali ga maksa kalian buat baca. I guess some of authors feel the same way ya dimana udah tried to be nice tapi some of the reviewersnya kadang maaf, rada annoying. Jadi mulai sekarang, biar kita sama – sama enak, sebelum nanya, baca dulu okay? Maaf bukannya gue mau gimana – gimana, cuman mau ngelurusin aja biar ga ngerasa kebebanin aja:-) well segitu aja, sekali lagi maaf, im pretty appreciate everysingle review of you, i'll just fix the missunderstanding so everything wouldnt get miserable or miserably confusing. Thankyou and happy reading~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris berjalan menuju ruangan cafe yang faktanya masih satu bangunan dengan cafe yang didatangi oleh Chanyeol. sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, semoga perubahan keputusannya sudah tepat. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Baginya pengorbanan perasaan Chanyeol selama ini sudah cukup, sudah waktunya ia yang mengalah untuk adik kesayangannya, satu – satunya harta yang ia punya.

Diayunkannya kaki itu menuju ruangan dimana Chanyeol harusnya berada, sebelum mengetuk pintu itu, ia kembali menghela nafas, kali ini dengan memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tau semuanya akan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa memaksakan dua orang yang ingin bersama untuk berpisah. Ia tidak mau baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun membencinya, biarkan seperti ini, tetap memiliki mereka walaupun dengan status yang berbeda.

Setelah merasa cukup yakin, diketuknya pintu itu dan membuka kenopnya dengan pelan, seketika matanya melebar melihat pemandangan disana,

"Luhan.." ucapnya lirih. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya jika saja ia tidak begitu erat menggenggamnya. Matanya masih menatap orang yang sebenarnya diam – diam ia rindukan selama ini.

"b-bagaimana mungkin.." Luhan-pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah mantan kekasihnya sendiri?

Kris akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Luhan dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. Ia begitu bahagia masih bisa melihat orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari – harinya.

"k-kau? Jadi kau adalah adik Yixing?"

"iya.."

"bagaimana mungkin 4 tahun kita berpacaran aku bahkan tidak tau kau adalah adik yixing," Kris menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bohong jika ia bilang ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan namja bermata rusa yang satu ini. 4 tahun bukahlah waktu yang singkat baginya, begitu banyak memori yang Luhan berikan kepadanya sebelum ia kembali ke china dan meninggalkannya.

"Yixing Hyung tidak pernah pulang, bahkan ia juga tidak tau jika aku sudah bertunangan. Ia tiba – tiba saja memintaku untuk menemui adik dari teman bisnisnya, aku benar – benar tidak tau jika itu kau," Luhan berkata pelan, sangat pelan, takut jika butiran – butiran kata itu akan melukai Kris lebih dalam. Ia sadar bagaimana terpuruknya namja itu dulu ketika ia meninggalkannya.

"lalu apa tunanganmu itu adalah pria yang sama yang kau temui ketika kau mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di jepang?"

"eum, Byun Sehun." Jawabnya lagi, masih belum berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia begitu takut Kris akan membunuhnya dengan pandangan tajamnya. Padahal pada kenyataannya namja perparas blasteran itu justru tengah mati – matian menahan airmatanya.

"Byun S-Sehun? A-apa Sehun memiliki kakak bernama Baekhyun?"

"ya, tapi ketika kami bertunangan Baekhyun tidak bisa datang, jadi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Entah ini kebetulan atau memang takdir yang membawa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Namun Kris merasa kepalanya menjadi berat, ia benar – benar kaget dengan jalan Tuhan, terlebih baik mantan kekasihnya dan Baekhyun, orang yang sempat merebut hatinya akan memiliki hubungan keluarga, dan ketika Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun nanti, bukankah ia juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu?

.

.

.

.

**From: Kris Hyung**

**Chanyeol-a, mianhae.**

Chanyeol masih terisak dengan pesan singkat yang Hyungnya kirimkan sesaat setelah ia mendapati Baekhyun diruangan itu. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Hyungnya akan berkorban begitu cepat, meskipun ini yang ia inginkan, tapi ia benar – benar tidak bisa menebak semua ini dengan benar. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan permintaan maafnya yang secara tersirat dalam setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh dipelupuk matanya. Betapa ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berprasangka buruk terlalu jauh terhadap Hyungnya yang nyatanya sangat menyayanginya.

Sementara Baekhyun, namja itu terus mengusap punggung milik kekasihnya dengan sabar. Ia tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat lega. Lega karena Kris mau merelakannya bersama Chanyeol, namun disisi lain ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol kali ini. Ia hanya tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. ia terus mengusap punggung tegap itu sampai sipemiliknya menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan sayu. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya sedikit memerah, seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu namun Chanyeol tak kunjung mengatakannya, membuat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi bulat itu dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri manis dibibir tipisnya. Chanyeol tak berkedip, ia hanya sesekali menutup matanya merasakan tangan halus Baekhyun menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

"B-baek.." ucapnya pada akhirnya, yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya masih dengan senyum manisnya, membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat dengan seketika.

Diraihnya tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu ia genggam dengan erat, kemudian membawanya kepadalam pelukan hangat. Chanyeol benar – benar kehilangan kata – katanya, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa dan berbuat apa selain memeluk Baekhyun.

"tenanglah Chanyeolie.." Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak lebar milik Chanyeol sementara tangannya kembali mengusap punggung namja yang dicintainya dengan gerakan lebih pelan

"aku tidak menyangka Kris Hyung akan menyerah begitu saja," Chanyeol bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran milik Baekhyun

"percayalah padaku ia tidak mungkin menyakitimu,"

"jangan tinggalkan aku, Baekhyun-a," tiba – tiba pelukan itu mengerat, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil

"aniya, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"aku hanya takut,"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku meninggalkanmu untuk pria lain?"

"aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku,

"aku lebih mencintaimu daripada apapun, kau adalah hidupku, Baekhyun. Jika kau meninggalkanku, itu berarti aku juga akan meninggalkan hidupku." Suara itu kembali bergetar, menciptakan denyut nyeri dilubuk hati milik Baekhyun.

"percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, tidak akan." Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditangkupnya wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan pelan. Chanyeol masih memandangnya dalam. Mereka terus saling menyelami mata masing – masing, mencoba menemukan perasaan yang tidak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya,

"aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," bisik Baekhyun tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol, membuat namja bertelinga lebar itu bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik Baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu," gumam Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipisnya,

"aku lebih mencin-" kalimat itu terpotong ketika bibir Baekhyun sudah dikulum lembut oleh Chanyeol. mereka berdua sama – sama memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap pagutan yang terjalin diantara keduanya. Bibir atas Baekhyun menjadi satu – satunya benda yang tidak ingin Chanyeol lepaskan kali ini, sementara Baekhyun masih menikmati bibir tebal bawah milik Chanyeol dan tidak terlihat ingin segera mengakhirinya. Beberapa kali keduanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, membuat saliva meluber disekitar mulut mereka. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan dan mendudukkannya tepat diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan lumatan mereka. Tangannya sibuk mengusap pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat namja yang lebih kecil melingkarkan tangannya dileher jenjang milik pasangannya.

"you're a good kisser," ucap Chanyeol disela kecupannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh,

"tapi kali ini aku benar – benar butuh udara," jawab pria yang lebih kecil dengan masih terengah – engah. Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang dipenuhi saliva, tak beda jauh dengan miliknya.

"kau membuat salivanya melebar kemana – mana Chanyeol," Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menarik dagu itu kembali, menyatukan bibir mereka yang sempat terlepas. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan cepat ketika dirasakannya tangan Chanyeol menyusup kedalam kemejanya, mengusap permukaan kulit mulusnya dengan gerakan yang sulit diartikan. Namja tinggi itu masih terus memagut dan menjilat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menyerangnya. Sementara yang lebih kecil lebih memilih pasrah dan berpegangan pada pundak sang kekasih, membiarkan pemuda yang merengkuhnya dengan erat itu bertindak semaunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil, Kyung?"

"molla, tapi kupikir idenya brilliant kali ini." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya dengan acuh, sibuk menghancurkan dapur milik Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang kekasihnya tanpa berkedip, menikmati keindahan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Sesekali ia akan mencolekkan tepung kehidung kekasihnya yang pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo berteriak murka.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun menghampiri mereka dengan membawa seseorang yang cukup asing bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka berdua hanya menatap Sehun dan pemuda bermata rusa itu secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"ah ini Luhan, tunanganku," ucap Sehun tenang, membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum lebar,

"annyeong Kyungsoo imnida," sapanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya,

"dan ini Jongin, kekasihku," sambungnya lagi sambil menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"annyeong, aku Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua," balasnya tak kalah ramah.

Well, kesan pertama bagi mereka tidak terlalu buruk, mereka bahkan mampu mendekatkan diri satu sama lain dengan cukup cepat. Buktinya saat ini Luhan tengah heboh bercerita dengan Kyungsoo tentang TVXQ, tak ada yang tau jika ternyata mereka berdua menyukai group yang sama. Dengan tangan yang terus mencetak adonan kue, mereka berdua tak henti – hentinya berbagi topik yang terlihat sangat menarik, membuat kedua kekasih mereka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan, teringat akan kakak dari tunangannya yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"dia sedang ada urusan dikampusnya, mungkin akan sampai disini dalam beberapa jam lagi," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan kue kedalam oven

"lalu Chanyeol?"

"wow Sehun, kau sudah banyak menceritakan berbagai hal kepada Luhan ternyata," bukannya menjawab Jongin justru sibuk menyeringai kearah Sehun

"aku memang menceritakan segalanya kepada Luhan. Dan untuk pertanyaan dimana Chanyeol, aku tidak tau baby," katanya enteng sambil menyomot beberapa kue yang sudah siap saji, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare dari mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol sedang pergi untuk membeli sesuatu." Kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya membulatkan bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

"Hun, lebih baik kita mulai memasang proyektornya sekarang, kebetulan aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memasang tirainya tadi."

"well kajja,"

Mereka semua sibuk dengan tugas masing – masing. Sesekali mereka akan saling melempar candaan mengingat jarak antara dapur dan ruang tengah tidak begitu jauh, gelak tawa sesekali terdengar begitu nyaring, untung saja apartement milik Chanyeol memiliki kedap suara. Mereka bahkan nyaris berteriak ketika menyadari sosok jangkung itu berdiri didepan pintu,

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Chanyeol, dari kapan kau ada disana?"

"well, sejak kalian tertawa sangat kencang." Jawabnya acuh dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa diruangan itu ada lain yang tidak ia kenal, yap Luhan. Namja cantik itu sibuk berspekulasi dengan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada seseorang, namun siapa? Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00 dan semuanya mulai bersiap ruang tengah apartement milik Chanyeol, mereka, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo minus Chanyeol tengah mengotak atik laptop milik Chanyeol yang dihubungkan dengan proyektor. Mereka tidak perlu layar sebenarnya, karena kali ini kreatifitas mereka membuat tirai gorden pintu yang menghubungkan ruang itu dengan balkon sebagai layar proyektor mereka. Jongin sengaja mematikan lampunya untuk alasan visualitas yang disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

Tepat lima belas menit setelah mereka mulai menutar tayangannya, seseorang masuk dengan innocentnnya dan berdiri disamping sofa yang dipenuhi manusia – manusia itu dalam diam. Layar kini menampakkan salah satu variety show terbaik dikorea. Ia menoleh kearah sahabatnya dan keningnya mengernyit,

"dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya tiba – tiba, membuat semua orang yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, bahkan Luhan hampir berteriak karena pada dasarnya ia adalah orang paling penakut nomor satu didunia.

"Baekhyun kapan kau datang?"

"beberapa menit yang lalu,"

"kemarilah duduk diantara kami berdua," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk satu spot yang sengaja direnggangkan diantara dirinya dan Luhan, tanpa pikir panjang namja manis itu langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya disana tanpa dosa.

"kau pasti Luhan!" lagi – lagi Luhan terkaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, ternyata calon kakak iparnya ini sedikit berisik dan sulit ditebak

"eum ne, kau Baekhyun kan?"

"eum! Aku kakak dari tunangan albinomu itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah melakukan sedikit basa – basi akhirnya mereka kembali fokus dengan layar. Semua orang menikmatinya kecuali Baekhyun, ia masih kesal karena Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba harus menemui dosennya. Diliriknya kedua sahabat dan adiknya yang sedang sibuk berpelukan satu sama lain, ia merasa paling merana kali ini. Diam – diam ia meruntuki Chanyeol yang tak kunjung pulang. Namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat biasa saja, berusaha bersabar walaupun nyatanya kepalanya hampir meledak ketika melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat dua pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya dengan erat, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa, buruk, malam ini benar – benar buruk baginya. Minatnya untuk menonton variety itu tiba – tiba menghilang padahal ini adalah salah satu variety show kesukaan Baekhyun. Tunggu. Bagaimana mungkin tv itu menayangkan variety show korea? Ia kembali membuka matanya dan mendengus kesal, ia baru sadar jika mereka menggunakan laptop bukannya televisi.

"AAAAAK APAKAH DIA AKAN MELAMAR PASANGANNYA?" suara teriakan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup kembali. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kelayar yang menampakkan seorang namja tengah duduk dibalik sebuah grand piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat romantis, diam – diam Baekhyun menikmati tayangan itu sampai ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan histeris dari mulut Kyungsoo dan Luhan

'give me a chance,

Give me the opportunity,

To fallin in love with someone like you,'

Kali ini Baekhyun lah yang berteriak paling histeris. Mereka bertiga bahkan sampai saling merangkul satu sama lain, membuat Jongin dan Sehun berdecak kesal karena terabaikan.

'a women that i dreamed ab-'

Tiba – tiba proyektor menjadi buram, mereka bertiga terdiam dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka menyadari jongin dan Sehun sudah tidak ada disana. Suasana menjadi sangat gelap, karena pada awalnya hanya cahaya dari tayangan itulah yang menjadi pencahayaan tunggal mereka.

Baekhyun sudah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat sementara Luhan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menangkupkan wajahnya dipunggung sempit Baekhyun. Perlu dikoreksi, Luhan adalah pemuda paling penakut nomor dua didunia karena yang pertama jelas adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"tenanglah," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

SREEEEK.

Tirai gorden itu terdengar ditarik oleh seseorang yang membuat cahaya dari luar masuk begitu saja menerangi tiga orang pemuda yang tengah meringkuk diatas sofa. Baekhyun masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang kali ini tengah terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah itu pintu tiba – tiba dibuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie hitam yang duduk menghadap mereka dengan sesuatu dipangkuannya,

**"****a boy that i dreamed about,**

**Im waiting for entire life,**

**Give me a chance, to marry with an angel,"**

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendegar petikan gitar dan suara yang sangat ia hafal pemiliknya, Chanyeol. pemuda itu sedang duduk disana dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya, matanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut dan ia bahkan sempat tersenyum disela – sela nyanyiannya.

**"****we make love just like lovers do in the movie,**

**It feels like snowing in july,**

**We kiss and we make out just like we did,**

**Im waiting for this moment listen to me,"**

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca – kaca. kali ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah tidak berada ditempatnya, melainkan mereka berempat berdiri dibelakang sofa yang ditepati Baekhyun.

**"****you're my gift, you're my joy,**

**You're my angel, you're my christmas eve,**

**I promise you do my best to make you smile, **

**So im asking you so im asking you,**

**Answer me baby"**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang membuncah dilubuk hatinya. Meskipun hanya sebuah lagu, namun Baekhyun mampu mengerti bahwa Chanyeol seolah tengah berbicara padanya. Diremasnya bajunya sendiri, menahan segala airmata yang siap tumpah dari tampungannya,

**"****you're my gift, you're my joy,**

**You're my angel, you're my christmas eve,**

**I promise you do my best to make you smile,**

**Ooo baby, will you marry me?"**

Pertahanan Baekhyun hancur seketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sebucket bunga mawar putih, ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun dan menyerahkan bunga itu diiringi dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menerima bunga pemberian Chanyeol, tubuhnya bergetar kecil, masih belum mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri disaat seperti ini.

Chanyeol merogoh kantung hoodinya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah maroon dari sana, pelan – pelan ia membukanya seiring dengan puluhan kembang api yang terlihat dari tempat Baekhyun berada saat ini. Tepat ketika kotak itu terbuka dengan sepenuhnya, sebuah kembang api meledak diudara dengan pola kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang sekali lagi, **'Marry Me, Baekhyun'**

Tidak ada yang mampu Baekhyun katakan lagi saat ini, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali – kali. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu dijari manisnya setelah menyopot cincin yang sudah dulu terpasang disana. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus airmata yang masih setia mengalir dari pelupuknya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Setelah itu ia menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"saranghae," lirihnya pelan. Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala namja yang ada didalam dekapannya itu,

"nado, nado saranghae," jawabnya tak kalah pelan namun cukup meyakinkan. Tidak menghiraukan keempat manusia yang masih menonton mereka berdua dengan raut wajah terharu, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai menitikkan airmatanya, ia ikut bahagia bahwa sahabatnya akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang harus ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja merampungkan acara janji suci mereka, yeah hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Setelah lamaran Chanyeol diterima kala itu, mereka langsung menentukan sebulan kemudian untuk menikah. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tentu saja sangat senang mendengarnya, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat antusias, terbukti dengan membiayai semua tanggungan pernikaha putranya padahal Chanyeol bilang, ia yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak ada bulan madu bagi mereka berdua karena status mereka yang masih mahasiswa. Pernikahan mereka saja terpaksa diselenggarakan disalah satu gereja yang ada dijepang karena menurut tuan Byun semuanya akan sangat rumit jika memaksakan untuk menyelenggarakannya dikorea.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Baekhyun meminta izin untuk menikah dahulu mengingat sebenarnya pasangan itulah yang lebih dulu melangsungkan acara tunangan.

Tidak ada manusia yang lebih bahagia hari itu selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka terus saja bergandengan tangan dan berjalan berkeliling menyapa semua undangan yang ada, yang sebagian besar adalah teman kampus mereka berdua. Tak jarang dari mereka akan mengatakan betapa irinya dan betapa romantisnya pasangan pengantin baru itu, yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan senyum bahagianya barang sedetik.

"kurasa malam nanti aku ingin menginap diapartementmu, Yeol," kata Jongin usil,

"mwo?" Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membenahi poni milik Baekhyun seketika membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat,

"aku tak ingin melewatkan pertunjukan panas nanti malam,"

"YA!" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya reflek melotot kearah Jongin, bisa – bisanya sahabatnya itu berkata seperti itu disaat orang tua Baekhyun masih berada disana dan ikut terkikik bersama Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Baek, kau harus menyempatkan waktumu kedokter arra? Walaupun itu jarang tapi siapa tau kau merupakan salah satu pria beruntung yang memiliki rahim. Eomma tidak memaksamu atau terlalu berharap kau akan mempunyai anak, hanya saja sekedar periksa tidak masalah bukan? sekalipun kau tidak memilikinya, kau bisa mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan," ujar Nyonya Byun dengan pandangan lembutnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkannya dengan seksamapun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

"arrasseo eomma," katanya pelan sambil menggenggam tangan sang ibu.

"geurae, waktunya kita kembali keapartement Baekhyun, tamu undangan sudah mulai pulang, kurasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga butuh waktu untuk berdua," kali ini Tuan Byun sengaja menggoda putranya yang langsung merona hebat. Sudah diputuskan bahwa setelah menikah, apartement Baekhyun akan menjadi tempat Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya menginap ketika mereka mengunjungi jepang, bahkan Baekhyun sudah pindah keapartement Chanyeol dua minggu setelah lamaran.

"appa~" Baekhyun menrengek pelan, membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa renyag termasuk Chanyeol.

"geurae ayo kita pulang," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Pemuda tinggi itu berlari kecil mengitari mobilnya setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman dikursi penumpang. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya dibelakang kemudi, menstarter mobilnya dengan sekali coba. Mobil itu lalu berjalan membelah jalanan ramai kota tokyo, membawa sepasang pengantin yang tak henti – hentinya memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"apa kau bahagia?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya,

"sangat, aku mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika Kris Hyung ada disana tadi,"

"ia meminta maaf padaku semalam lewat telefon, pekerjaannya dichina benar – benar tidak bisa ditinggal," Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya dengan menggenggam tangannya melalui tangan kanannya.

"gwenchana," Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi yang otomatis membuat sudut bibir milik Chanyeol ikut tertarik keatas, mengulas sebuah senyum tampan yang anehnya membuat degupan jantung Baekhyun menjadi tidak normal.

"kau ingin aku melakukannya disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sedikit umm seduktif?

"melakukan apa?" sayangnya Baekhyun yang terlalu polos justru mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali tanda ia tidak mengerti,

"kita sudah sampai sayang, Mengapa kau diam saja? Kau mau aku melakukannya disini?" lagi – lagi tampang mesum milik Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri.

"a-aniy-" ucapannya terpotong ketika bibir tebal milik Chanyeol sudah menempel sempurna diatas miliknya. Ia kembali mengerjabkan matanya berkali – kali, mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian bahunya yang tadi menegang kembali normal, matanya ia pejamkan dan menikmati perlakuan lembut suaminya. Mereka masih saling menyesap ketika security mengetok kaca mobilnya, kurang lebih menyuruh mereka untuk berpindah tempat jika ingin melakukan sex. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol yang baru saja diganggu kegiatannya, sesaat namja jangkung itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menyeringai tipis,

"kau tidak akan selamat setelah ini, Nyonya Park," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan secara mengejutkan membuka pintu mobil disamping Baekhyun dan langsung menggendong namja itu tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun yang kaget langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, diam – diam berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga ia selamat kali ini.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAI hahahaha tbcnya nanggung ya lol well NCnya buat chapter depan aja ya which is final chapter yay! Thanks buat kalian semua yang masih setia nunggu ff ini yaampun terharu banget liat review kalian yang menggebu – gebu (?) sejauh ini sampai chapter 7 gue cukup seneng dengan responnya diliat dari yang ngefav ngefollow dan ngereview itu udah bener – bener ngasih motivasi gue buat terus ngelanjutin ff ini. Even sometimes kena writerblock, moodswing yang gila banget, tapi pada akhirnya its almost there omg! Dan untuk kalian semua yang masih minat sama ff ini, gue mau open opinion nih, kalian mau request adegan apa dichapter depan? Misalnya kris ketemu tao atau hunhan kawinan atau apa gitu terserah, kalian bisa tulis requestnya dikolom review ya beserta review kalian yang pasti. Maaf banget kalo cerita chapter ini gaje dan banyak typo, maaf gue terlalu males buat edit ulang hehehehehe :-)**

**And yea, if any of you still wanting this fanfic to be continued as fast as i can, kindly give me a review for this one maybe? :-)**


End file.
